


Kuroko no Bending

by elontirien



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elontirien/pseuds/elontirien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KnB/ Avatar: The Last Airbender AU I’ve been sitting on for way too long.</p>
<p>The Empire of Teiko is beset by evil spirits whose attacks have gone unchecked by apathetic Avatar Akashi Seijuuro and the famed benders that make up the Generation of Miracles.<br/>Quiet, unassuming airbender Kuroko Tetsuya wants more than anything to save his friends from the darkness that seems to consume them.  He finds a new partner in dynamic firebender, Kagami Taiga, and the unlikely duo sets out to chase their common goal: defeat the Avatar, banish the evil spirits, and restore peace to Teiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00: The Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 0 is something of a prologue. I’ve already posted it in this lengthy, image-heavy post on Tumblr: [http://elontirien.tumblr.com/post/127455548312/posts-this-out-of-absolutely-nowhere-im-suretext](url), so if you’ve already read through it, feel free to skip right ahead to chapter one. :) 
> 
> I won't be strictly sticking to the AtLA verse’s canon cosmic laws for this. There are spirits, and a spirit world, but the laws are slightly different. Instead of having a chaos/peace dichotomy, many spirits are actively malicious or benevolent. That, and it’s possible for normal benders to fight them.
> 
> So yeah! Thank you for reading! :D

The Avatar, master of all four elements, has ever been the symbol of balance and protector of peace.  Akashi Seijuuro was determined to uphold this tradition.  Born into a noble house in northern Rakuzan, his role as the Avatar only quickened his rise to power, and soon he presided over all of Teiko from the emperor’s seat.  He was wise, just, and fair despite his young age, and had conquered all four elements more quickly than any of his predecessors had.  

When the Eastern nation of Fukuda invaded, he rose to defend his realm.  During the war, a handful of other young benders sent from different parts of the empire distinguished themselves alongside him.  These individuals came to be known as the Generation of Miracles for their impressive bending prowess.   

However, the war against Fukuda was a losing struggle. Lord Haizaki was in possession of a power outside the world of the living, and his army was bolstered by hybrids from the spirit world.  People began to lose faith in the Avatar, who they took to be the ultimate savior.  

Bokushi, a deceitful spirit, saw the Avatar under immense pressure, and seized his opportunity.  He offered to lend Akashi his power, in exchange for the amicable sharing of the boy’s body.  Akashi refused him, but the spirit persisted.  

The final battle pitted Akashi against Lord Haizaki.  Even in the Avatar state, the fight’s outcome looked grim.  In an act of desperation, Akashi agreed to the deal with Bokushi. [](http://imgur.com/BW8d9ft) With the aid of the spirit, he was able to overcome Haizaki, and Teiko dispelled the invading forces.  It was a celebrated victory, though Akashi’s close friends soon realized something was amiss.  

In the coming months, the Avatar’s rule soured.  Now in possession of a strange golden eye, he seemed to make decisions he would never have made before the decisive battle with Haizaki.  Portals to the spirit world began to periodically open up in various parts of the land, releasing evil spirits into towns and villages.  The spirits were wreaking havoc, and dragging people back through the portals, never to be heard from again.      
The wicked spirits did as they pleased, and the Avatar watched from his throne in Rakuzan.  He stated that the world belonged to the strong, and if the weak could not defend themselves, it was simply the natural way of things. The strong should not be risked on their behalf.  Akashi’s uncaring approval of the spirits’ doings, coupled with his strange new personality, gave credence to many people’s suspicions about his involvement in the attacks.  Though none of the dissidents were brave or powerful enough to challenge him.

       Governing families in Yosen, Toou, and Shuutoku had suffered notable losses during the war, and easily took to Akashi’s new beliefs.  These houses had no desire to risk any more of their armies or elite benders which were, in some cases, their own family members.  Their support cemented his rule, further allowing the spirits to terrorize the people in all corners of Teiko.  

Kuroko Tetsuya, a quiet airbender from Seirin, had volunteered to join the fight against Fukuda when the call for recruits reached his nation.  Though not incredibly powerful, he befriended the Miracles, forming a particularly close partnership in combat with firebender Aomine Daiki.  However, his friends followed the Avatar into darkness, allying with malicious spirits and adapting the beliefs that only the strong deserved their places on the earth.  He drifted away from them, until they finally cast him aside due to his own obvious physical weakness.

Grieved and at a loss for what to do, Kuroko headed home alone to Seirin. He began spending his time flying over the wilderness with Nigou, searching for a new purpose.


	2. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko runs into trouble in Seirin Forest. 
> 
> And Akashi makes headway with his plans in Rakuzan.

Kuroko blew over grass and darted through the forest like a hummingbird on his spinning ball of wind, dread sinking into his bones. Bandits had pulled Nigou from the sky and roped him to a massive pulled wagon. Their tracks were leading in the direction of Itosugi, the capital city of Seirin. From a nearby hilltop he’d seen it happen, and by the time he reached the spot, the bandits were long gone. Their trail was easy enough to follow, but hoofed tracks meant that all of them were mounted, and Kuroko couldn’t keep his air scooter together forever. It petered out and he stumbled, hitting the ground running. 

He couldn’t lose Nigou. The air bison was so young, and the thought of him scared and bound was enough to quicken Kuroko’s pace. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would do if he caught up to the caravan, but getting there was the priority. Tetsuya Nigou had been with him through the worst times of his life, and Kuroko would save his friend if it was the last thing he did. 

Fifteen minutes later, he was being forced to acknowledge that his physical stamina couldn’t keep up with his will. Still he ran on, following the tracks to a wide stone bridge over a calm river. He hurried across, approaching a taller, thicker part of Seirin Woods on the other side. The painted railing terminated with a huge pair of carved lanterns, which he sped by without a second glance. Hoofmarks and the trails of heavy carts stretched down the path into the woodland beyond.

Kuroko stopped short and peered into the forest in front of him. It was thicker— _much thicker_ —than the part on the other side of the river. The trees, though of a familiar kind, looked bloated and sick. They grew so densely that the shade of their canopy almost completely blotted out the sunlight, darkening the way ahead. Roots as thick as wine barrels wove themselves over the dirt, strangling each other for space on the ground.

A familiar fear tingled over his shoulder blades. He couldn’t put the sensation into words, but his instinct was screaming at him to turn around—to get as far away from there as possible. 

Warily, he stepped up to the edge of the woods. He set one foot forward where the caravan’s tracks marked the dirt, and felt it immediately—a spirit barrier. Though rather than hard like stone, it felt flexible and gum-like. He retracted his foot with a little difficulty, as if stepping out of thick mud. This would…certainly be a problem.

He _had_ to get through somehow. Backing up few paces, he placed a foot forward and took up his most aggressive stance. Then he spun and pushed a focused blast of air into the barrier. Leaves on the other side were stripped from the ground, and some of the air blew back to ruffle through his hair. But the barrier was unaffected. He recalled that barriers like this had been used in battle by Fukuda. Invisible walls of energy built by powerful spirits to guard against other spirits, and were all but impossible for a human to penetrate. Monstrous cannons from Rakuzan had blown holes in them before, as had groups of a dozen or more firebenders. _Akashi-kun could blast through them by himself_ , he remembered ruefully. As could the other Miracles. But they were far away. Here, Kuroko was alone. 

Even so, he tried several more times before puffing out his cheeks and backing up against the stone lantern to catch his breath. Every minute he was wasting out here pulled Nigou a little further out of his reach. 

“What should I do…?” He said to no one. “What should I do?!” If his friends were here, they would help him. Kuroko knew it was bad to depend so heavily on others— knew they were gone and he was on his own now, but he had never felt their absence so painfully as he did now that Nigou wasn’t with him. 

He was roused from his thoughts by a voice from across the bridge.

“Hello! Was there someone out here? Do you need any help?” 

Kuroko turned with a start to look over the way he had come. Near the start of the bridge was a tiny old man in brown robes, beside a black mink-ox. He stepped down from the pulled cart, shading his eyes and peering around. He must have heard Kuroko’s shout. The airbender jogged across the bridge toward the elderly man, happy just to see another person. 

“Hello. I’m very sorry,” Kuroko proffered. “That was me earlier, yelling. Apologies if I disturbed you.” 

“Oh! Oh my!” I didn’t even see you, though you were on the bridge in front of me! Do excuse this old-timer; my eyesight’s not what it used to be.”

“No, no it’s fine sir;” said Kuroko with a small smile. “It actually happens to me quite often.” 

The man introduced himself as Takeda Kenji. He lived in a cottage with his wife about an hour down the road. He had been out gathering roots from near the river bank when he’d heard the airbender’s cry. 

With some difficulty, Kuroko explained his dire situation. Takeda stared, wide-eyed. 

“So you’re looking to get to Itosugi, hm.” He scratched the greyed stubble on his chin. 

“Y-yes. And I don’t mean to be rude, but as soon as possible.”

“I’m afraid I can’t be of much help. Some months ago, the king of Seirin had a barrier put up round the perimeter closer to the capital to protect against spirit attacks. We haven’t seen none of them round here yet, but maybe you’ve heard they’ve been happening elsewhere.”

Kuroko tensed. “I have heard …yes.” 

Takeda nodded. “It’s to keep them out, I hear. Since the spirits go for cities and such with lots of people. No way for any of us to get in either, though! The only ones I ever see pass through that way are palace officials, and even those are pretty rare. Palace guards must be carrying some thing that lets them in. Folks probably taking different roads into the city these days, hm.”

“So then…the only ones who can pass through to the capital are royal guards?” Kuroko looked up from scratching the mink-ox behind the ear.

That was certainly news. If palace guards were the only ones able to enter the forest, was Nigou being taken to the king of Seirin? In any case, the final destination of the bandits was definitely the capital, and that knowledge lessened the rush slightly. If Kuroko couldn’t catch them on the road, he would hopefully be able to find them in the city somewhere. 

“As for you. I’m truly sorry I don’t know what to tell you to do about your bison. But If you asked for my advice, I wouldn’t go in that forest alone, bender or no. It’s _changed_ since the barrier went up. The thing may’ve been built to protect the city, but damn if the forest doesn’t look dangerous from out here, you know? And folks living near the barrier have been saying they hear strange noises at night. Best wait until morning, son.”

Kuroko glanced again at the edge of the wood, and the road disappearing into the shadows. He shivered. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure that he could fend off a serious enemy in the dark. Remembering his time in Rakuzan, he had fought his way through the armies of Fukuda, but never, ever alone. Years of reading the masters’ works, and diligent studying of the elders’ training had made him a decent airbender when it came to technique. His directional control of the wind was good. But as his superhuman friends had pointed out countless times, the force of his air was quite weak. With any luck, he would be able to slip through unnoticed and untroubled, but if not…

“I…I think I’ll use what remains of the day to search for a way inside. There has to be an answer here somewhere.” He hoped his smile looked more confident than it felt. 

Takeda sighed and climbed back onto the cart. “Best of luck with your bison then, boy. If you change your mind, my house is a ways down this path, beside the water. My wife would be more than happy to have some extra company if you need a place to stay. And…” he looked Kuroko in the eye gravely. “…be careful.”

“Thank you very much, Takeda-san. I will be.”

With a shake of the reigns, the kindly old man was off down the riverbank. 

 

Hurled back into his immediate predicament, Kuroko trotted across the bridge again. The barrier was nigh impenetrable, as far he was concerned, and seemed to stretch on all along the sides of the road. Finding an opening was unlikely. What did the palace officials use to pass through? Was it something Kuroko could find? Every solution he could think of was coming up short, and precious time was slipping through his grasp. 

Frustration building, he sat himself cross-legged at the base of one of the stone lanterns and closed his eyes. Temple elders had taught young airbenders and acolytes the importance of meditation and focus. Rage and desperation would get one nowhere when searching for answers. 

_“Thoughts are like petals in the autumn breeze._  
_Thrash about, and you are bound to catch none._  
_But focus and reach calmly out, and the one you need will land in your palm.”_

Steady breaths and silence. Kuroko relaxed his body, registering the feel of the grass beneath him and the coolness of the stone at his back. Meditation was something he had always been good at. He trusted fate to lead him to what he needed to remember. 

Faces and voices floated through his mind. 

_A laughing boy with chestnut hair was zooming ahead of him on an air scooter over the planked walkways of their village, blowing the linens from clotheslines.  
The boy grew into a young man, but his smile stayed the same. _

_“Let’s go be heroes together, Kuroko!”_

_“Don’t worry too much, yeah? We’ll see each other soon.”_

_And the smiling boy was gone with a sudden gust of wind, leaving emptiness in his wake._

_Color. Blazing color and light filled the void. Air, water, earth, and fire. The faces of five friends and comrades held their hands out to Kuroko, and he was happier than he could believe. He was a part of something great with them. A storm raged around them, but together they were unbeatable. It was the best feeling in the world._

_But it didn't last. Darkness crept up from below them, and the expressions of his friends turned distant, sad, angry, and hopeless. He was losing them, and he couldn’t do a thing about it._

_The towering figure of his partner regarded him from behind an impassable wall of blue flame._

_“Go home, Tetsu. There’s no need for you to stick around. There’s no team anymore.”_

_Shadows were engulfing them, and they moved away from him._

_Kuroko grasped at their backs, but they were fading out of reach. He wanted to scream for them, save them, tell them to stop—but he couldn’t. His hand closed on nothingness. The Avatar lingered the longest, face unreadable, his calm voice echoing in the hollow space._

_“Thank you for your contribution, Tetsuya. But the world is on the verge of great change. It is past time we let the spirits put us to the test. We must fight for ourselves, and not waste our great strength shielding the frail from their inevitable fate. Your way of bending is…obsolete.”_

Kuroko snapped out of his meditation with tears running down his cheeks. The words still stung cold and bitter. He had never been one to feel sorry for himself, but it was hard not to wonder how he had come to lose so much in so short a time. The sun had sunk even closer to the horizon. So much for finding the answers in his memories. The only thing he could take away from all of it was that he missed his friends—missed having others to trust, and trust him in return. And friends couldn’t get him through the barrier to Nigou. 

Face buried in his hands, and wrapped up in visions of the past, he had completely missed the approach of another person crossing the bridge from behind him. He started, wiping his eyes with his sash. 

The man passed by Kuroko, looking straight ahead. _Tall._ And dressed in black, red, and gold. Strong arms and a broad back, with a mop of wine-colored hair that darkened at the tips like singed copper. Kuroko didn’t think he’d ever seen a more obvious firebender in his life. Without a shred of hesitation, the man strode forward to the edge of the forest. 

“Excuse me,” Kuroko offered. “But you’ll want to stop there.” 

“WAAAGH!!” The firebender nearly jumped out of his skin whipping around to face Kuroko, who fixed him with a listless stare. The traveler’s eyes were red as well, odd swallow-tailed brows knitted in indignation. “Wh—!! When did you—?!”

“I’ve been here for a while. And you won’t be able to enter here. There’s a barrier around the perimeter of the forest that only palace officials can cross. It’s—”

But before Kuroko could finish his warning, the firebender shot him a venomous, spiteful glare and walked forward …to be immediately stopped in his tracks by the unseen field of spirit energy. If Kuroko were less skilled at keeping up a collected appearance, he might have laughed at the sight of the large man squirming madly to pull himself away from the sticky material. He stumbled back, spitting a string of foreign expletives. 

Kuroko rose and approached him. “Ah. Yes, I was trying to tell you that. There might be other ways around.” 

“Shut up! And stay the hell outta the way.” Embarrassed and frustrated, the man roughly shoved Kuroko away by the shoulders and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He dropped his pack, hopped several paces backward, and took a few long breaths. Then with a swift, forceful punch forward, released a burst of flame into the invisible shield. Upon contact, the barrier lit up with an orange glow in an intricate webbed pattern. It remained otherwise intact. 

With another huff, the traveler seemed to increase his focus, and began ruthlessly pummeling the spot in front of him. _An idiot’s approach_ , Kuroko thought to himself. If something didn’t burn, use more fire until it did. It was something Aomine would have done. The entire area around them was heating up, smoke billowing upward from where the man hammered into the spirit barricade. But to Kuroko’s amazement, it seemed to be _working._

The webbing was thinning, weakening, until with one final prolonged burst of flame, it tore. An opening large enough for a horse to pass through gaped before him. The edges of the barrier were still visible where they were singed, embers flickering. Not wasting a second, the man slung his pack back over his shoulders and walked through the hole he’d made into the forest ahead. 

Kuroko had wordlessly observed the entire attack. Intrigued, he stood there frozen, watching the firebender’s large frame disappear into the dark. He couldn’t remember ever meeting a bender outside the Generation of Miracles who could break through a spirit barrier alone. It still irked him that the answer to the problem had been to blindly muscle one’s way in after all. But as the edges of the web began reforming and creeping together again, Kuroko decided not dwell on it any longer. After a final pause, he darted forward through the opening. And not a second too soon. Behind him, the webbing reformed, weaving itself closed, and then fading out of sight. He was inside now, and there was nowhere to go but onward. 

As it turned out, the firebender was an easy guy to trail. Loud, conspicuous, and supremely unobservant, Kuroko wondered if he’d survived thus far on raw power alone. In any case, he didn’t feel like drawing attention to himself yet. Trotting to keep up with the man’s long, purposeful strides was a bigger challenge, but Kuroko knew the faster he reached Itosugi the better.

Though it had been late afternoon when they’d entered the forest, it was becoming difficult to tell the time of day the deeper in they went. Scant sunlight cut through the foliage here and there in bright bars, but was largely blocked out by the tangle of craggy, unwholesome-looking branches. 

The firebender was still obviously unaware of his presence, but as he passed under the shade, Kuroko had the nagging suspicion that there were eyes on him. He’d felt it minutes after crossing the bridge. A weighted uneasiness that was only heightened by the darkness on all sides. Chills ran up his back as he thought he caught something moving in the shadows. 

Nothing. It was nothing. 

Without warning, the tall man stopped. He stiffened, staring intently to his left. Kuroko thought he looked…scared.

“No way…” the man said under his breath. “Tatsuya?!”

Kuroko was thoroughly taken aback. “Y..Yes?” 

“WWAAHHH!!” Following Kuroko’s voice, the man whirled around. “Who— _YOU!_ Who are you?!”

“But you knew my name. You said it just now. Tetsuya…”

“Huh? I said Tat— Wait a second you followed me in here?! Have you been following me this whole time?!”

“I’m not following you. I also have a need to go this way.” It was only half a lie, Kuroko supposed. “Am I not permitted to travel the same road at the same time?”

Red eyes flickered with annoyance, and an anger deeper than Kuroko could read. “Fine. So it must have been you. Don’t do that again, and don’t get in my way.” He continued, and Kuroko trotted after him. 

“I think we should walk together. At least until Itosugi. It’s much safer than traveling alone.”

The firebender all but snarled. “ _Safer?_ Pfhaha! I don’t need to pair up with some weak little weirdo to get there, thanks. I won’t stop you from taking the road, but I ain’t waiting for you or camping with you, or anything like that.” 

Taking Kuroko’s silence as an affirmative, he walked on. Kuroko fell into step behind him. He would just have to endure the guy until they reached Itosugi. Insufferable as he was, the man was undeniably strong, and sticking close to him was much safer than striking out by himself. He didn’t have to like the firebender; the man was simply a means to an end.

Then Kuroko heard it. Off the path to his left. Muffled, pained, but unmistakable: 

_“Help! Anyone! Over here!”_

“Takeda-san!” 

“Who?” The firebender turned to Kuroko with a look of vexation. 

“The old man by the riverbank! He must have entered after me! We have to go help him.”

“ _We?_ We aren’t travel buddies, I thought I was clear on that. I didn’t hear anything, don’t know who the hell you’re talking about, and I don’t care. Not my problem.” 

It figured.

Kuroko formed an air scooter and zipped off the trail toward the old man’s cries. He sounded quite close. Taking care to note his direction so he could find his way back, Kuroko wove between the trees, which grew closer together away from the road. He maneuvered through a particularly nasty grove of grey trunks, tracing the distressed calls downward toward a large stone outcropping at the bottom of a steep slope. Dismounting his scooter, he approached the rock formation, where he could make out a bush moving and the old man’s back struggling in the leaves. 

“Takeda-san! I’m here! Hold on!” 

“O-oh! Yes, thank you! I’m right down here! Please help me!”

Kuroko jogged over the damp leaves, closer to where the man’s back was still partially obscured by the rock formation, but halted suddenly. 

Something wasn’t right. 

Something definitely wasn’t right. The barrier had closed almost immediately after Kuroko had crossed inside the forest— and why would the old man be on this side of the bridge at all? 

“…Takeda-san. What were you doing here? Where is your cart?” 

Silence.

“Takeda-san?” 

The bush had ceased its rustling, and the old man made no reply. Then from the bush, a leg extended. 

It was no leg of a human. Long, spindly, and pitch black, it unfolded its joints to rest on the forest floor. So did another leg. And another.

Eight horrid limbs emerged from the bush, lifting an odious, ovate torso. There was almost no light in the area, but what little there was shone off the creature’s body in a slick shimmer. A dark spirit. 

Dread rooting him to the spot, Kuroko watched the huge arachnid raise itself up to its full height: a good half meter over his head. It turned toward him, eight beady eyes meeting his—and laughed in Takeda-san’s kindly voice. The old man’s voice gave way to a screechy chuckle, and then the creature was moving.

Kuroko pushed a crest of air at the monster, sending it backward a few paces. Emboldened by the effect it had, he moved back and got into position to send more blows toward the creature. But his foot caught in something sticky and springy that hadn’t been there before. He stumbled, and his entire back and right arm tangled in the stuff. 

Of course. 

Kuroko looked up. Another one of the arachnid creatures was high in the tree above him, having lowered the trap while the first had his attention. It began drawing him in by its cordlike web. Kuroko yelled and thrashed desperately as he was lifted off the ground, inching nearer and nearer to waiting pincers. 

There was more movement in the surrounding trees. Three more of the arachnids crawled forth, each as large as the first two. The four on the forest floor clamored and clicked impatiently. He was reeled in close, and the anxious spider retracted its jaws to strike him dead. 

But Kuroko had his left hand free, and shot a concentrated bullet of wind into the arachnid’s mouth, and another beneath its belly. It screamed and lost its balance, toppling from the bough. Kuroko was dropped and hurled against a thick branch as he fell back toward the ground still tangled in the webbing. The world spun for a moment and pain shot through the right side of his head. He hit the ground on the slope and tumbled downward, squirming out of the binding. 

Freed at last, he scrambled to his feet and took a combative stance. All five creatures were cutting off his escape. He could do it. He would get out of here alive; Nigou was waiting for him. 

A quick glance upward revealed that the trees all around him were spun with silvery thread. He had been lead right into what must be a nest. Inwardly cursing his brashness at leaving the trail, he pushed a blast of air at two of the spiders in front of him. Two more moved in to close the gap, and Kuroko blew leaves from the ground, whipping them into the arachnids’ unblinking glowing eyes with another focused gust. 

_“Stuck, Kuroko?”_

The young airbender’s eyes widened. It was a sound he hadn’t heard in a long time. The voice of his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, had come from one of the creatures. 

It crawled closer and continued. _“Fighting is a waste, don’t you know? Now you’re caught in the great spider’s web, and you’re neeeverrr getting out.”_

More of them chimed in, taunting him in his friend’s voice. Kuroko had read scrolls about dark spirits, and recalled from one of them that certain ones could imitate the voices of people known to a human they wished to entrap. They had reached into his memories and pulled the voice of someone important to him on purpose. Seized by an uncontrollable wrath, he attacked them mercilessly. 

His head was pounding, and blood trickled over his right eye. All of the cries layered together in an awful chorus as he fought to stay on his feet. 

A different voice rang out over the din. Clearer, though less familiar. 

“Oi! You over there!”

And then there was fire.

A column of flame crackled by him, catching one of the creatures full in the face. It let out a deafening screech, and then toppled over onto its side, legs curled into its abdomen. Three more were caught by more lashes of flame, skittering backward and hissing in agony. Something tall, dark, and wreathed in red landed beside him. 

“You’re a pain in the ass. But for some reason, I might’ve actually felt a little bad if you died.” 

“Thank you very much.” Kuroko couldn’t even find it in himself to be irritated with the firebender. 

The creatures were regrouping over their fallen kin. At least half a dozen more of them were now making their way down from the webs in the canopy. 

[](http://imgur.com/vQBFqun)

The firebender kicked at the two oncoming spiders, burning them to husks. His predatory smile widened, and he looked downright _excited_. They continued to swarm, determined to have their stubborn prey. He charged into the clutter with a exalted yell, and Kuroko lost sight of him in the mass of legs and bodies.

The spiders had completely forgotten about Kuroko, converging upon the new (and far more deadly) prey. Now was his chance. He could go— slip away unnoticed and scoot back to the main road. Nigou was waiting for him. 

Kuroko made for the edge of the clearing. The firebender was powerful. He could manage alone; he had said as much earlier. Ill-tempered, aggressive, and uncaring—it would probably be for the best if Kuroko just left and forgot about him. Besides, the man seemed to be enjoying himself, and what could he do to help, anyway? But a stab of frigid guilt twisted in his gut as he remembered that the man had turned around and gone off the path after him. Kuroko stopped short and stole a glimpse over his shoulder. Spiders were heaping onto the attacker with vigor. He was abruptly ashamed of himself for even considering the idea of running. 

Putting his imperceptibility to use, Kuroko slipped into the fray, skirting between spindly limbs. The firebender stumbled out from under a burning spider carcass, kicking flames from his spot on the ground and struggling to keep his arms free of the gummy webbing. One of the creatures came at him from a blind spot at his side, but was sent reeling by a swift gust to the face. 

“Would you like a hand?” Kuroko extended his to help the man to his feet. Frowning, the firebender took it and hauled himself up, nearly pulling Kuroko to the ground with him. 

“For some reason, you looked like you’d be smart enough to hightail it outta here by now,” he chided, sending another attack at one of the spirits. “Must be some kind of moron to run off the road right into a damn _nest_ of these things, though.” 

“Says one who followed me here, and then launched himself into a pile of them.” 

The man grunted between kicks, and Kuroko let out a puff of laughter. 

“I have a suggestion, if you would be willing to collaborate with me,” Kuroko offered breathlessly after several blades of wind.

“Shoot.” 

So Kuroko told him. And to his slight surprise, the firebender almost instantly agreed. 

The two of them backed their way to the center of the nest, walled in on all sides by hungry pincers and clawed legs. Web wound around the clearing, cutting off all exits between the trees. They exchanged a glance, nodded, and positioned themselves.

Without another cue, Kuroko spun around and pushed a blast of air outward toward the creatures. The firebender caught it, meeting the gale with a rose of flames. Fire roared and wrapped around the gust of wind, and Kuroko honed in on the heat of it. He moved with fluid force, directing the ignited air cannon in a snakelike path through the rabble of spirits. 

Spiders wailed and scurried to flee, but the blazing squall swept through the entire nest. Blood from his head wound now streamed freely over his right eye, and the area had grown hot, but Kuroko kept the whirlwind going around and up into the canopy. Keeping his mind and body synced to the circular movement required a good deal of focus. To his right, the firebender poured fire ceaselessly into it, dark brows furrowed in concentration. Dying shrieks came from every direction, mixed with the sharp crackling of the webs snapping and burning above. 

At length, the cries stopped. Kuroko pulled back, completely spent. The blazing wind whip ceased its spin, and the flames evaporated. Fire still ate at the trees and dry underbrush, but the red-haired man pulled it away from the vegetation and extinguished what was left. He dropped his arms and straightened to survey the damage. Nearly everything around the untouched circle of ground on which they stood was scorched. Around two dozen of the dead arachnid creatures were scattered around the area, legs curled in, bodies charred. The nest lay in smoking, ashen ruins. 

“That was…something else.” The firebender said, still ogling the destruction. “Really. Really amazing…”

“Yes.” Kuroko brushed the dirt off his pants. “It was quite effective. Thank you for your cooperation.” 

A sudden shift from one of the fallen spiders drew their attention. The largest of the bodies moved slightly. Pained, in the voice of the old man, it hissed:

_“Stuck. Walked…right into…the web…”_

Then it crumbled, vanishing in a cloud of purple dust. One by one, the others did the same until there were no traces of them. 

“Spirits,” Kuroko thought aloud. 

“Spirits? Those things? Huh…” Scratching his head a couple times, the firebender turned to face him. “I mean, I’ve heard about spirits attacking people and all, but I thought they’d be more like, I dunno, ghost-y or someth—Oi! That looks bad! Are you okay?” 

Now that Kuroko spared a moment to think on it, his head was throbbing like mad. He put a hand up to his temple. It came away red and slick. 

“…I’m fine,” he said, and fell flat on his face. 

 

He woke to the early evening chirping of crickets and the pattering of light rain. His head ached, but the blood was gone, and a bandage was wrapped around the wound. It itched a little, but he resisted the urge to scratch. There was a blanket pulled over him, a rolled shirt behind his head, and a waterskin on the ground beside him. Wooden floor, worn painted beams, carvings…He was in an old shrine. Piecing together the events from before with his present environment took him a long moment. 

“Yo.” 

Ah, that’s right.

The tall firebender from earlier sat across from him, tending to a pot over a low flame. He looked less angry, but his gaze was still intense, embers from the campfire reflected in ruby irises. 

“Hungry? Dinner’s been done for a bit. Just sort of keeping it warm.” He reached back, extracting a carved bowl from his —now that Kuroko had a better look at it— _enormous_ bag. After ladling a sizable serving of thick orange stew into it, he handed the bowl to Kuroko along with a wooden spoon and linen cloth. “Here. Careful, it’s hot. Hold it by the fabric thing.” 

“Thank you. It smells wonderful.” It did. Kuroko hadn’t eaten since morning, and his stomach betrayed him with a low rumble. He blew on a spoonful to cool it, and brought it to his mouth. 

“It’s delicious.” 

The firebender was fighting a satisfied smirk. “It’s mostly pumpkin, with some onion, herbs and stuff.” Settling into a cross-legged position, he took out another bowl and began eating, not bothering with utensils. Unsurprisingly, the heat didn’t seem to bother him.

They ate in silence for a while, the air heavy with unanswered questions.  
At length, Kuroko started.

“Thank you very much. For…for earlier. And for bringing me here.”

“Yeah, well. It’s good you’re not dead and stuff, I guess.” He paused. “I wanted to say again….back there, with the spiders. That thing you did was really cool. I’ve never fought like that with someone else. Normally flames burn out right after an attack. But when you—with your airbending thing—! It was like they could burn forever, and get hotter, and you could bend ‘em any which way. It was amazing!”

“Oh? Thank you. You deserve as much credit. My bending tricks don’t work without another. Air feeds fire, so it’s lucky you’re a firebender. They’re something I developed with some…old friends.”

“Huh. Well I like it.” 

Kuroko glowed with pride in spite of himself. 

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” He looked expectantly at the firebender over his steaming bowl.

“…..Tai— er, Kagami Taiga.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-san.” Kuroko took another bite of stew. “You don’t have to tell me if you would prefer not to, but what are you doing in Itosugi?”

“I’m actually, uh. Going to the port. So just passing through, really. Gonna catch the next ship to Shuutoku. I’ve got some things to do in Rakuzan, so gettin’ ready for kind of a long trip.” 

“Is that so…” 

“Mm.” 

Silence.

“What are you planning to do in Rakuzan, out of curiosity?” 

At that, Kagami froze. He swallowed a huge gulp of stew, and fixed Kuroko with a contemplative frown. 

“….If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh.”

That would be easy. If there was one thing he could do without fail, it was keep a straight face. “I promise.”

“I’m going to challenge the Avatar to a fight and beat him.” 

Laughing was so far from Kuroko’s mind, he couldn’t have done it if his life was at stake. 

“….What?”

“You heard me! I’m going to beat down the Avatar. I get back from seven years of travel, and Teiko’s a damn mess! The city I live in was half in shambles when I got there. People said spirits came around and wrecked the place! Smashed a bunch of houses, ate people.” He snarled. “I mean, it’s not like I know any of them, but still.”

“Folks said the Avatar was behind the evil spirit attacks somehow, and that it’s been going on everywhere. They told me it was hopeless to resist or seriously confront the guy. Can you believe that?! And I thought, _‘Who does that prick think he is?!”_

Kagami drew himself up, glow from the fire playing on his hard features. “If no one’s good enough to burn him and make him stuff those evil spirits where they belong, like hell I’ll sit around and not try. I can’t just let the bastard go unchallenged!” 

Honestly, Kuroko didn’t even know where to start. Fight Akashi. Akashi: emperor, genius, Avatar, master of all four elements and most powerful bender in the world. Additionally, he was backed by at least three Miracles. All to be taken on by one firebender. It was beyond preposterous. But also one of the bravest things he had heard anyone try to do. 

Kagami took Kuroko’s long silence for disdain.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Go on. Tell me I’m a hothead idiot.”

“You’re a hothead idiot.”

“—Gh!!”

“And I’d like to join you, if you would allow me to.” 

“Listen, you—!…What?” It was Kagami’s turn to be surprised. 

“To fight the strongest bender in the world one-on-one is utterly insane. And to think your ego is big enough that you consider yourself capable.”

“Screw you!”

“But challenging him is incredibly courageous, and if there’s something Teiko needs right now, it’s more people like you.”

“—!!! …” 

“It’s true. I have reason to believe that the Avatar is the root of the evil spirits’ presence throughout the empire,” Kuroko said, words heavy with remorse. 

“He was not always the way he is now. Once, he was patient and compassionate. A model leader. I don’t know what happened, but I know that if he isn’t stopped, it will mean more destruction and countless more people taken.” 

“You talk like you know the guy,” Kagami said through a mouthful of food.

“I did.”

To his relief, Kagami didn’t press him further. 

“And I know that right now, he values strength and victory above all else. A sound defeat may be exactly what he needs to stop him spiraling down his current path of contempt and ruin. So I would like to accompany you, Kagami-san. I have knowledge of the opponents that I am sure would be of use. And if today was any indicator, I am confident we could work well together.”

“You wanna be partners with me just like that?”

“Yes.” 

The firebender took a moment to let the proposition sink in. Then he laughed, grinning ferociously. “Alright, fine. Works for me.” 

“It won’t be easy. Before you reach him, you’ll have to overcome the Generation of Miracles. You’ve heard of them, yes?”

“The crazy legendary benders. Sort of? Rumors and stories.”

“They’re not rumors. They’re real people, and they’re every bit as good as you’ve heard. All of them stand with the Avatar, and each of them is stronger than you.” 

This seemed to excite Kagami more than scare him. “I can’t wait to meet ‘em.” 

Kuroko continued. “And none of _them_ can stand up to Akashi. So that’s who we will be dealing with, if you still want to go through with your plan.”

“Are you kidding? I’m more fired up than ever!” 

“Ah, also…,” Kuroko swallowed. He hated to start off a partnership by asking for a favor, but it couldn’t be helped. “I am currently trailing a group of bandits to Itosugi. That’s what I was doing in the forest in the first place. They kidnapped a good friend of mine, and I need to get him back. If you would help me, my friend can take us to Rakuzan; there would be no need for you to arrange a ship.”

“Oh, really? Well that’ll make things easier.” He shrugged and refilled his bowl from the pot. “But you don’t need to ask me to do stuff like that, since I already agreed to partner up. Same team, same problems, right?”

“…Yes. Thank you.” He looked down at his hands for a moment. For the first time in too long, he felt hope swell in his chest like a sail unfurling and catching the wind. Hope was dangerous, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. “Kagami-san?”

“Hm?”

“I’ll help you save the world. I promise.” 

 

Kuroko was not one to give his trust away easily, especially after what had happened in Rakuzan. Yet here he was, placing all of it in a man he had only just met. He couldn’t help but wonder if the door he was opening now would lead him to the same kind of painful regret as the first, but it might be different this time. Kagami was strong. Incredibly so. Not at the level of the Miracles, but something about the man’s unabashed passion made Kuroko think he could get there. He buzzed with the exhilarating idea that it was _possible._

After dinner, the two of them cleaned the dishes and hung their linens out on one of the wooden beams. Kagami let Kuroko take the bedroll, insisting that he ran hot and a coat alone was fine. Kuroko felt bad about being such an inconvenience, but accepted gratefully. It was the best sleep he’d had in weeks. 

 

Misty morning ghosted into the abandoned shrine, and Kuroko blinked awake. He sat up onto his elbows and rubbed the blurriness from his eyes.

Kagami had gone. 

Ashy remnants of the cook fire in the dirt were the only signs left that he’d been there at all. Kuroko couldn’t stop his heart from dropping into his stomach. He had worked himself up for nothing. The firebender had the night to mull things over, and decided Kuroko wasn’t a worthy partner in the end. He shouldn’t be so disappointed. Should have seen it coming—

“You up finally?”

A tall figure appeared in the doorway. Smiling brazenly and slightly out of breath, Kagami gestured toward a cloth wrapping on the floor. 

“Bread and fig. Hurry up and eat breakfast so we can go after your friend. I already packed everything out here.” 

Happier and more relieved than he’d like to admit to himself, Kuroko rolled and tied the bed, washed up at the cleaning basin, and took his breakfast outside with him. Kagami had been training in front of the shrine. 

“Are you sure about this, after thinking it all over? You still want to try to defeat the Avatar together?”

“I already told you I would, and you already made me a cheesy-ass promise! What more thinking is there to do?!” He knelt and hefted his bag onto his back. “Besides. It’s not ‘we want to.’ We _will._ ” 

 

The path ahead was dangerous and undetermined. But now at least, Kuroko thought, he wouldn’t be walking it alone.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Filthy. 

The street was filthy.

Midorima lifted the hem of his robe and sidestepped a puddle of _who-knows-what_. The sooner this inane errand was over with, the better. 

He wasn’t sure what exactly Akashi was looking for in this sleazy sector of town, miles away from the capital of Teiko, but the Avatar was the one person whose judgment Midorima trusted more than his own. Additionally, the Arrowhead Serpent had ranked first in the morning’s ritual of divine favor, so whatever the item, Akashi was sure to find it. Even so, Midorima clutched his sacred laquer charm in his hand, never one to take chances. Thus the two of them made their way through the seedy outdoor market. 

Minutes earlier, Akashi had purchased a single white flower from a florist’s stand, and was holding it delicately as they walked. He glanced with mild interest at some of the wares vendors had on display. Crude pottery, baskets, spices and dried peppers. They whisked by a shop that sold lewd canisters and pipes for mushroom powder, which Midorima found particularly depraved. 

People stared. Sneaking glances as the pair passed through, the city folk seemed to question the lack of ceremony, and whether or not that really was the Avatar. The young man’s bright fuchsia hair was difficult to overlook. Normally the emperor of Teiko and a priest of Shuutoku would be accompanied by more guards, more fanfare, more _something_. Though, Midorima supposed, there likely wasn’t much need to guard the most powerful bender in the world. 

No one approached them, and any who met the cold, bicolored, reptilian stare of the Avatar nervously resumed their work. It was happening more and more often. Midorima remembered when the emperor’s presence was met with smiles and warm cheers. 

But times change, and war hardens. These vermin were all weak. In the Avatar’s new empire, there was only one fate befitting them, and Midorima had never been one to oppose destiny. Akashi was the absolute, and he needed no one’s approval. 

“This is the place.” Akashi stopped in front of a narrow door. The shop was wedged between two stairwells. 

Midorima adjusted his spectacles and read the chipped wooden sign hung beside it:

 

_GENZOUHONYA: Rare Books_

“Akashi. I’m sure a copy of any book you desired could be found and brought to you in the palace. Was there really need to come all the way down here?”

The emperor flashed him a shallow grin. “There was. Come, Shintarou.” 

A bell chimed as they opened the creaky door and stepped inside. The shop was dimly lit and airless, light filtering in through a circular shoji window in the back. Shelves of books and old stacks of scrolls and stage plays reached almost to the ceiling, and left little room to walk in between them. 

Glancing at the titles, Midorima gleaned that they were nearly all trashy romances. Indulgent novels about court ladies and musical show women. He hmphed quietly in disapproval. There didn’t seem to be anyone minding the place, which was odd.

Akashi took no notice, and strode directly to the back, robe billowing behind him. He stopped in front of a small desk in the corner by the window, where—spirits above—there actually was someone minding the shop. 

“Good morning.” 

The bookkeep yawned and didn’t even deign look up from the novel in his hands. Though seemingly not much older than Midorima and Akashi, his hair was a silvery grey. He rested his head in his hand, eyes distant and disinterested. 

“Hello. Can I help you.”

Midorima would not stand for such contemptible discourtesy.

“Worthless idler! You’re speaking to the emperor of Teiko, Akashi Seijuuro! On your knees and show respect for his highness now!”

The man raised an eyebrow and finally took in the pair before him. Slowly, resentfully, he put down his novel and sank to the floor.

“Rise.”

With a grunt, the man stood, brushing dust off his knees and retreating behind his desk once again. 

“To what do I owe the fortuitous pleasure, Your Greatness?” 

“Mayuzumi Chihiro, is it?” Akashi’s eyes twinkled with anticipation. 

“Yes…That’s me.” The bookkeep took another small step backward. 

“Excellent. I shall make this quick, since you are obviously a busy man.” Akashi procured the white flower he’d bought from the market and placed it on the desk. Mayuzumi peered down at him curiously.

“Rumor has it that you have a unique talent, Chihiro. Other than shopkeeping, that is. I’d like you to show it to me, please.” 

A pause. Then realization hit him, and the man shook his head. 

“It’s nothing impressive. I can’t…I can’t do it all the time. And when I can, it’s just the most useless stuff. You’re wasting your morning.”

“I disagree.” Akashi stepped closer, and extended his hands in front of him. 

He pinched his thumbs and forefingers together, brows knitted in concentration, and then pulled them apart. Between his fingers was a tiny window into a starlit sky—a portal to the spirit world. 

Midorima openly gaped, forgetting himself. Since when had Akashi been able to do that? As far as he knew, only spirits could open a door between worlds. He was certain no Avatar, or _mortal_ could ever have that kind of power. 

Mayuzumi seemed equally impressed, eyes widening and lighting up with genuine interest at the sight of the emperor with a world at his fingertips. 

Out from the tiny window flew a minuscule buzzing golden light. An instectoid spirit the size of a fly bumbled around over the desk. Akashi pinched his fingers again and the portal closed. Bringing his arms back into his sleeves, he fixed Mayuzumi with an eager smirk. 

“This is what you need, yes?” 

Snapped out of stupefaction, Mayuzumi wordlessly nodded and sat down at his stool. He stared at the white flower, then at the hovering golden spirit, and leaned in. Like a weaver threading a loom, he pulled a glowing yellow fibril from the tiny spirit. He took the flower in his other hand, wound one end of the string around the base, and pressed the spirit into the crown of its petals.

The spirit and luminescent thread had disappeared.

Mayuzumi held up the flower, which looked every bit the same.

Until it didn’t. The white petals stained themselves bright yellow before their eyes. Subtle though it was, the flower was curling outward and inward in barely noticeable movements. 

“There. That’s it.” Mayuzumi put the flower down and shrugged. “I told you. Pointless, right? I’ve changed the color of plants a couple times, and once I made a caterbeetle jump like a cricket. But I can only do it if there’s one of those glowing things around, which is practically never. So people don’t believe me, and I can’t prove it to them on demand. Totally useless. ”

“No. Not at all.” Akashi reached down and plucked the flower from the desk, admiring it excitedly. 

“You will come live at the Imperial Palace. I have an important task for you there, Chihiro. One that is far from ‘useless.” 

[](http://imgur.com/SUBVQ4g)

This seemed to annoy the bookkeep.

“Why would I do that?”

Fuming, Midorima thought to teach the insolent lout a lesson in manners. But Akashi put a hand out to stop him before he so much as stepped forward. 

“Hmm? You’re an interesting fellow. I’m liking you more and more the longer we talk. May I hazard a guess at your unwillingness to come with me?” Without waiting for an answer, he continued. “You’re content here. You have all that you need, it’s quiet, and you’re after a life of minimal troubles and simple satisfaction. And you believe that whatever I’m going to have you do will likely be tiresome and unenjoyable.” 

Mayuzumi seemed to be considering some snarky, insolent response, but ultimately though better of it. “You might be right, you might not be. I can’t help you. Please feel free to have a look around, though.” 

“Very well. I’d like to purchase this.”

“…Which one?”

“All of them. I am buying your shop. I was running out of engaging literature at home; it will do nicely. Perhaps you could even give me some recommendations to start with.”

“Wh—!”

“I shall set aside an entirely new section of the library for them. The library is in the annex across the grounds from the stage, and the music room—both of which are filled with novel-worthy dramas and liaisons daily, I’m sure. Incidentally, both are easily accessible to palace residents.” 

“…Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Of course not.” Akashi turned the flower over in his hand. “Merely attempting to pique your interest, is all. Reminding you that a life outside of your bookshop might be even more fulfilling. In the palace, you would have your pleasures, as well as an honored position among my close allies.”

Mayuzumi seemed to be at a loss, torn between anger and poorly-concealed intrigue. Midorima scoffed inwardly. For all of the bookkeep’s apathetic cheekiness, he was an embarrassingly simple man to win over. 

“Right. Well it’s a pity my offer was unattractive to you. I do hope you find happiness here. Regardless, I must see to transport and payment for all of these works. We will take our leave, Shintarou.” 

Midorima didn’t need to be told twice. He followed Akashi between the shelves toward the front of the shop. Hand on the door, he made to exit the damnable wooden hole. Unsure of what he had just seen, he was all too keen to get outside and ask.

“Wait! Your Highness, um.” The silver-haired man stood, knocking his stool back with a clatter. “I uh…I changed my mind. I’ll go.”

“Oh? I’m glad. We will be seeing a good deal more of each other, Chihiro. I look forward to it. Good day.” 

The door creaked shut behind them, and Midorima turned to his emperor and childhood friend, a hundred unanswered questions on his tongue.

“What was all of that?”

“Hmm? All of what?” The Avatar laughed quietly.

“And why on earth did you feel the need to _bargain_ with that… _scoundrel?!_ You’re the emperor of Teiko! If you told him to come to the palace, he would be compelled by law to come! His petty happiness would have nothing to do with an order from you!”

“He should want to help me,” Akashi said absently. “Mayuzumi Chihiro is about to be an instrumental piece of our future, and I would much rather have him come willingly than be grudgingly forced at every turn. If he feels like he made the decision himself, things will go much smoother.” 

There was still more Midorima wanted to ask. “You’re a human. How could you open a spirit portal?”  
But for some reason, he was almost afraid to hear an answer.

Akashi strolled lazily ahead, twirling the golden flower between his fingers and smirking like he’d bested himself at a trying game of shogi. Arrowhead Serpents were lucky today, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) 
> 
> Midorima mentions the Arrowhead Serpent, which is basically the animal representation in this world of Akashi’s birth sign (Sagittarius). lol.


	3. The Uncrowned King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Kagami find out what's been afflicting Seirin Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever to post! I need to be better about updating, eeek.

A short two days ago, Kuroko had been flying aimlessly through the forest with no purpose, and no more than a wisp of will to move forward in any direction. Today, he was on his way to save Nigou, take down the Avatar, and rid the empire of evil spirits. All things considered, he still found it hard to believe, and his stomach lurched with excitement when he thought about it. 

“Oi Kuroko. Quit zoning out. You’re watching our backs, remember?” Kagami walked ahead, jamming the remainder of a dried meat strip into his mouth.

“Ah…sorry.” Kuroko followed calmly behind the firebender. “Though I doubt any creature would approach us, for fear you would grab and eat them.”

“Shaddup!” Kagami barked through a mouthful of food. “We barely had lunch!”

That wasn’t true. They’d had a decent-sized (and quite delicious) lunch, actually. But Kuroko had learned quickly that his new partner had a stomach deeper than Yosen Gorge. 

They decided it would be best to keep to a less-used trail, which was a straighter shot to Itosugi. In darker parts of the forest, they had encountered a few more spiders, though none of them were as large, or as numerous as the first cluster. It was a small relief, but he was careful not to count them lucky just yet. 

“Hey.” Kagami kept his pace brisk, staring straight ahead. 

“Yes?”

“You said you’re friends with the Miracles. What are they like?” 

“What are they like? Hmmm…that depends. They are all very different from one another.”

“Alright, well which is the strongest? Er, besides the Avatar, obviously. I wanna know who to look forward to, heheh.” 

Kuroko paused. Now that he was forced to think about it, he couldn’t say with certainty. Their strengths were all of a similar caliber, but if he had to choose…

Kagami sighed, impatient. “Fine. If you don’t want to tell me who the _strongest_ is, who do we worry about the least?”

That one was easy. “Kise-kun.” It had been a while since he’d been with the Miracles, and things may have changed for the worse since, but he felt fairly confident this was still true. “It’s not that he isn’t powerful, but…how should I put it…his heart was the softest, I think.” 

“Oh yeah? Huh.” The firebender held a branch back so Kuroko could pass beneath it. “Still not gonna go easy on him, though.”

“Ah, Kagami-kun you really won’t be able to go easy on any of—”

_Eeeeeeek!_

A shrill squeal had come from just ahead. 

Kuroko and Kagami exchanged glances and chased the sound. After the incident with the nest, they had learned to watch their surroundings and trust no voice they couldn’t see the source of. But this time, they didn’t travel far before they found it. 

Backed up against a rock next to the trail, shrinking away from an approaching spider spirit, was a little girl. She brandished a stick at the creature, which was hardly half the size of the ones from the other day. Kagami kicked a petal of flames at the monster, and it skittered away, hissing. 

“Hello,” Kuroko said quietly. He knelt beside the girl. “Are you ok?”

She looked to be no older than seven or eight. Slight, with thick black hair and heavy eyebrows. Dark, round eyes widened, and she nodded. She inched closer and took Kuroko’s hand, dropping her stick in the leaves. He stood and she clung to his waist, peering around him to study Kagami. 

“It’s alright,” Kuroko snickered. “He’s a bit scary-looking, but Kagami-kun is a very nice person.”

“Who’s scary-looking?!”

The girl giggled and sidled up to the firebender, taking his large hand (or rather, four of his fingers) in her own tiny one. Satisfied, she skipped down the trail, tugging Kuroko and a very bewildered Kagami beside her. After awkwardly swerving beneath low branches to keep up with her, they were led to the edge of a small, grassy clearing. Kuroko and Kagami took in the sight before them with happy incredulity.

Around ten other children were there, playing on a stone structure that vaguely resembled a castle, laughing in the dappled midday light. They were the first people the pair had seen since the bridge two days ago. 

“Chigusa! Where’d you run off to this time?” A boy with the same dark hair and thick eyebrows shuffled over to them. “Who’re _these_ guys?” 

The boy—likely her brother, Kuroko noted—sized them up with a frown. 

“I found them,” she said proudly, and skipped off. “Kiyoshi-saaan!” 

At the edge of the clearing, a man draped in a moss-green cloak was seated in the grass at the base of a large tree, reclining in the curve of its roots while several of the children decorated him with leaves and reeds. He patted them away and rose to his feet to meet the strangers. The man was even taller than Kagami, and broad, with a mop of dusty brown hair and large hands. One of the kids handed him a roughly-carved walking stick, and he leaned on it lightly. 

[](http://imgur.com/e05Bqe0)

The little girl tugged on his cloak to lead him over. He walked with a slight limp in his right leg, but leaned down anyway to let the girl whisper excitedly in his ear. 

“Oh did they?” He looked troubled. “Did you thank them?”

“Thank you!” She bowed quickly and ran with her brother to join the other children.

The tall man— _Kiyoshi_ —beamed back at them. His face was gentle and grateful, smile easily reaching his eyes. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d have done if something were to happen to her, or to any of the children. Sometimes I forget how dangerous it is out there.”

Kuroko smiled back. “We are just glad nothing happened.” 

The three of them traded introductions. 

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Kiyoshi gestured upward toward the streaks of sunlight filtering through the leaves. “I take kids from the village nearby here when the weather’s good. Been meaning to bring them all to the lake, actually. But….guess we haven’t got around to that yet.”

“…Huh.” Kagami scratched the back of his neck, not quite sure how to respond. 

“It’s very good of you to guard them while they play. It seems they’re having fun all the same.” Kuroko said. He liked the man’s easy countenance. “They surely wouldn’t be able to enjoy the forest at all if you weren’t here to protect them.”

Kiyoshi gave them another grateful grin, and turned away to glance back at the children. He leaned on his right leg as he watched them, walking stick forgotten. 

“By the way uh,” Kagami started, straightening. Kuroko got the feeling he wasn’t used to looking _up_. “We sort of just got here, and have been wanting to ask someone: What the hell’s up with this place?”

 _Absolutely zero delicacy_ , Kuroko thought. 

Kiyoshi hesitated. “Ah. W-well…” He fixed a far-off gaze on the treetops. “…Spiders came.”

“Yeah, we know that already! …Mister.” Kagami bristled. “We fought a ton a of ‘em just the other day! I mean, what are they _doing_ here? Why’s the place so… _dark_ , or whatever!” 

“Ahaha! No, not those!” Kiyoshi laughed. “Well, yes those too I guess huh….But I meant the Spiders in teal robes.”  
The man’s face turned suddenly serious. “Humans. Earthbenders. They arrived here some months ago, and have been nothing but trouble.” 

“Humans…” Kuroko wondered aloud. “Are they responsible for the dark spirits?” 

“Who knows?” Kuroko caught a flash of sadness before Kiyoshi laughed again and shrugged. “Both are dangerous. I would advise caution, should you run into any.” 

“Yeah well if they are responsible, they’re the ones who’ll have to watch their asses.” Kagami laced his fingers and stretched. 

“Thank you, Kiyoshi-san. We shall keep an eye out.” Kuroko’s attention was pulled downward as Chigusa latched onto his shirt. 

“Oh, Chigusa-chan! If the two of you want to stay a while, the kids seem to really like you!” 

“That’s nice and all,” started Kagami. “But we should probably go.”

The little girl gave them a pleading look. 

 

Half an hour later, Kuroko and Kagami returned to the road wearing reed necklaces and grass bracelets. Kuroko was now prince of an imaginary kingdom, and several of the boys were sure they wanted to grow up to be firebenders. Though they were in a hurry, it had been a rewarding distraction. After nothing but gloom for miles, it was nice to know there was still something pure and unspoiled in Seirin Forest. 

“It was a pleasure, Kiyoshi-san.” Kuroko bowed once again. “We hope to see you all again.”

“Pleasure was ours! It’s important to remember to have fun! Especially in times like these.” Kiyoshi reached into his robe and held out his fists. “Take these to help you.” 

He dropped a small pile of glassy-looking brown candies into each of their palms.

Kagami held them up, examining them reverently. “What do they do…?”

“Taste good!” Kiyoshi chuckled, popping one into his mouth. 

“………” 

They waved until the kids were out of sight. Before they turned into the brush, Kuroko glimpsed Kiyoshi kneeling to let a girl place a wreath of golden dandelions on his head.

“He was uh, interesting.” Kagami kept a few steps ahead of Kuroko. 

“Indeed,” the airbender agreed. “Very respectable, I think. And did you notice—it seems like he doesn’t need that walking stick as much as he thinks he does.” 

The day wore on, and they made good time in the direction of the main road. Overgrown brush reached onto the untended trail, stunted and suffocating under the blanket of the canopy. They were on a slight downhill slope, for which Kuroko was thankful. Eventually they reached another empty shrine, though offerings on the altar showed that it was still in use. Moss-covered granite statues lined the entrance, watching the travelers with bared teeth. 

“We’re probably close to the town,” Kuroko noted quietly.

“I know. It’s right there; can’t you see it?” Kagami held his head above the grove of dead saplings. There was no way Kuroko was admitting to being too short to see. The firebender noticed anyway, and observed offhandedly, “Decent amount of houses. There’s a little market, some other things…” 

“But—hey…looks like there’s stuff going on.” He lowered himself, and craned his neck. “There’s…a bunch of people around one area at the end of the street. And there are some guys wearing green dresses.”  
Realization punched Kuroko in the gut, and he yanked Kagami down beneath the grove.

“What?!” 

“Teal robes. We should proceed with caution.” He bit his lip anxiously.

Passing through a tall wooden arch, they saw no one nearby. They kept to the side of the street, skirting through back alleys toward the commotion, where they could make out the voice of a man shouting to the crowd. At length, they found a large wooden crate, where they crouched to observe. Village folk were clustered together, audience to a group of men in dark teal, flanked by guards wearing the sigil of Seirin. 

“Spiders?” whispered Kagami. Kuroko nodded gravely. 

“I know they’re here!” One man in a long teal robe stood before the others, addressing the crowd. He was lean and pale-skinned with snakelike eyes and matted black hair that clung to his cheeks. 

Storming across the open space, he leered at the audience. “A group of firebenders is _inside_ the forest. We’ve found the evidence, and there is no doubt in my mind that they’re here in this village. I know what you’re thinking—you brave soul. Keeping them hidden as some _last-ditch hope_ for rebellion. But wherever they are, we will find them, and you shall suffer the consequences of treason along with everyone else involved.” He flashed a hateful scowl outward. “So I suggest you stop playing hero, and turn in the intruders _now_.” 

_Found the evidence._ “Kagami-kun, the nest,” Kuroko hissed. “They found the burned spider nest!” 

It took a few seconds for Kagami to make the connection, and then he gasped. “Shit, they’re looking for _us!_ We gotta get out there.”

“Wait.” Kuroko tugged his partner back down. “I believe it would be unwise to reveal ourselves this way. We should move around to get behind them, at the very least. From there, we can cripple their wagon. Make them chase us on foot into the forest away from the town.”

The firebender wrung his hands impatiently, but agreed. The two of them began edging around the wall to get into position. 

“We haven’t seen any firebenders!” One of the villagers protested, and was soon joined by the rest. “No one’s passed though here from outside since you closed it off!” 

“Is that so?” The sallow man fixed his dark stare on the villager. “Excuse me for assuming then. See, because someone made _charcoal_ out of the largest nest in the forest. And unless it was one of _you_ , you’re hiding the infiltrators here.” 

A man behind him, also robed in teal, snickered. He had lavender hair that hid his eyes, and chewed loudly on something, leaning back in his spot on the caravan’s wagon. “I say we smoke ‘em out, Hanamiya. If the traitors won’t give ‘em up, we’ll make ‘em crawl out on their own.” 

The pale man grinned wickedly. “…I like that idea.” 

“You’re insane!” One of the townspeople charged toward the men in teal. A block of dirt rose in front of him, and he tripped. 

Cackling at the spectacle, Hanamiya urged the captain of his guards forward. “Junpei, you do the honors! We can start with this house here; why not?” 

The captain approached the nearest building, wavering. “If the intruders aren’t here, the village will just burn until there’s nothing left.” 

“One less place for them to hide,” sneered Hanamiya. He stuck out his tongue at the captain, and licked his lips teasingly. “Now, _today_ , please.”

Visibly pained, the captain nudged up his spectacles, took a last look at the villagers, and struck the house with fire. It caught easily, flames devouring the side of the building. 

“Sorry, Kuroko.” Kagami looked apologetic for all of half a second before charging out into the street. Cursing the other man’s recklessness, Kuroko scurried to another spot, his previous plan in ruins. 

“HEY, ASSHOLES!” 

All eyes turned toward Kagami, who barreled toward the Spiders. The crowd parted to let him through. With a quick upward motion, he peeled the flames off of the burning house and sent them toward Hanamiya. He slipped aside, surprised, but amused. 

“Aaah, see? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Examining his fingernails, he turned back to take in the newcomer. “The rest of you can come out anytime now, you know. Before things get messy.” 

“There’s no one else, you creepy bastard!” Kagami roared. Kuroko thanked the spirits that he’d at least had the presence of mind to say he’d come alone. The airbender darted into the cover of the trees, ready to attack from a more advantageous point. 

“Oooh? You’re telling me you broke through the barrier and took out an entire nest on your own?” He snorted. “I wouldn’t believe you, but you seem too stupid to be a convincing liar. You must really be something, huh?”

“Why don’t you come find out for yourself?! Fight me one-on-one, right here!” 

To Kuroko’s relief, the guard captain seemed to have caught onto what was happening as soon as Kagami revealed himself, and had been discreetly herding people out of the square. He couldn’t say he was surprised things had turned out this way, given his partner’s hot-bloodedness, but chances of the situation working out in their favor were shrinking by the second.

“Hmm. A truly tempting offer. You firebenders do love your one-on-ones.” Hanamiya hadn’t budged. “But I’m not really in the mood.” 

Kuroko noticed a moment too late. 

The earth around Kagami’s feet had been rapidly loosening and shifting during the entire exchange. Before he could call out, Hanamiya pulled his arm downward, and Kagami was swallowed up to his shoulders by the ground beneath him. 

“ _Ngh!_ Coward!” He squirmed, ire flaring. “What’s the matter? Afraid you can’t beat me in a fair fight!?” 

Hanamiya threw his head back and laughed. He strolled over, relishing every second. “Ahaha! Of course I am! You’d probably win! Spirits, what kind of simpleton would take a chance like that?” 

He raised his right hand, bringing his thumb and middle finger together. His men behind him buzzed excitedly. “Make sure you’re all watching closely. This is what happens to _heroes_.” 

Kuroko didn’t know what would happen when the man snapped his fingers, but he got the feeling that he had to act now. He spun a wheel of air at Hanamiya, knocking him several feet to the side and bowling him over. He sat up, bristling and spitting dirt. “There are others! Find them!” The other men just stared at him, dumbfounded by their leader’s loss of composure. “GO!” 

Men in teal robes scrambled down off the cart, and Kuroko darted for another spot. He peered around a large fir, watching the chaos, searching for an opening. Somehow he had to free his partner, make an escape, and make sure the town wasn’t hurt as a result. He was about to hazard a break for the cart, when something cold and sharp slid over his mouth. A whisper ghosted in his ear. 

_“Hey there. Stay still for a bit will ya?”_

Unable to see the man’s face, Kuroko could make out one metal-clawed hand gripping his shoulder firmly, dangerously close to his throat, and feel the other on his cheek. He stilled. 

“In a second, we’re gonna go for a little run, kay? Hope you’re up for it.” 

Kagami was still struggling furiously in the dirt, fuming like a teakettle about to boil over. Hanamiya rose to finish what he’d started. 

From somewhere in the treetops, an arrow whistled down and pinned Hanamiya to the ground by the sleeve of his robe. He screamed and cursed. Several more arrows in quick succession severed the tethers of the mount animals, and then exploded, releasing clouds of thick smoke. The entire area was completely shrouded as Hanamiya’s men fumbled around loudly in the murk. 

“ _Now._ ” The voice breathed over Kuroko’s shoulder. His mouth was uncovered, and then the man was shoving him along from behind. He dug in his heels. 

“Wait. I can’t leave without —” 

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll be right behind ya, promise.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

As if on cue, Kagami came crashing noisily through the ferns, pulled along by an archer in blue and black, and covered in mud. 

“Great! It’s the just the two of you then.” The clawed man whistled, and received an answering signal from somewhere in the treetops. “Eagle Eye. Hurry and get ‘em home. Catch you guys later!” And with that, he scaled the nearest tree and disappeared into the cloud. 

“Right.” The archer bounded ahead a few paces. “This way!” 

Kuroko and Kagami shared a nod and followed. Kuroko had no idea what their motives were, but he _did_ know these people were taking a risk to pull off this escape. And better uncertain than certainly bad, in any case. The racket died out as they jogged behind the archer off the trail. He was fast, vaulting over streams and overgrown rocks with ease. 

They ran until they reached a copse atop a steep cliff. On the ground below was a training area of some sort, and a colorfully painted building. The archer stopped before a carved rock face, worn and grown over with a curtain of ivy. Brushing the vines aside, he ran his hand along the panels, searching for something. He found it. 

With a firm push, a panel of the carved rock face slid open. He ducked inside, and beckoned the pair in after him. 

The stone shut behind them, and all they could hear was the water running outside and their own heavy breathing. Kagami produced a small flame and held it up. A lofty cavern opened up around them, wet rocks glistening in the flickering firelight. 

“Well that was fun.” The archer gave them a small smile. “Oh, sorry about your clothes, Kagami. That Hanamiya fights _dirty_.” 

Kuroko thought that might have been a play on Hanamiya’s earthbending, but he wasn’t sure. It was too terrible to have been said on purpose. Shaking the water from his dark hair, the archer gave a quick bow. 

“Thanks for the light, by the way. My eyes are good, but not much use in the dark. Nobody ever leaves the torch where it’s supposed to be. Name’s Izuki Shun.” 

Kuroko and Kagami introduced themselves in kind. Izuki shot a wary glance at the entrance, then whisked past them toward the back of the cave. “We should get going. The others will catch up to us later, but you’ll have to make due with just me for now.” And so they found themselves following Izuki like a pair of lost frog-ducklings once again. There was a tunnel at the back of the cavern, which was surprisingly well-wrought. Kagami held his hand out to illuminate the path, Izuki keeping a couple paces ahead. Kuroko soon realized that the previous comment had indeed been a joke, and that there were many more where that had come from. 

“His Majesty made this tunnel himself,” Izuki offered as he noticed them taking in the surroundings. “He and Hyuuga and Riko used the place as a secret hideout when they were kids. And now it’s the official headquarters of the Iron Hearts.” 

“Iron Hearts?” Kuroko drew his attention back to the archer.

“That’s us! It’s probably better that you wait to hear the rest from Hyuuga, but you can rest easy. Any enemies of the Spiders are friends of ours.” Izuki seemed to be decidedly close-lipped about anything else of substance, returning to his endless stream of wordplay. Kuroko thought he knew why—he and Kagami would likely have to be judged by the leaders of these “Iron Hearts” before they were privy to any more secrets. 

“Here we are!” The narrow tunnel opened up to a large, tiered circular chamber. A table with a map pinned to it sat at the center on the ground floor, and doorways opened into smaller rooms and other tunnels. 

“Pretty good for a kiddie hideout.” Kagami put out his flame, as the chamber was already well-lit.

“Well. His Majesty’s made improvements since their childhood days. I’ll show you two to your room.” Izuki ushered them into an empty chamber on the second floor. It was small and comfortable, two beds nestled inside inlets in the wall. “You guys make yourselves comfortable. You might want to clean up, yeah?” He hovered in the doorway. “Washroom’s this way!” 

 

It felt unbelievably good to be clean. Kuroko sat on his bed, borrowed shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders. The sound of more voices and footsteps echoed in the chamber outside. The others must be arriving. Kagami walked in a moment later, drying off his hair. 

“Izuki said to sit tight in here for a bit, and he’ll get us when they’re ready to see us.”

“…Mm.”

“Hey.” Kagami pulled up the chair across from Kuroko’s bed. “We’ll find your friend, alright? I’ve got a good feeling about these guys. I’m thinking they might actually have some answers for us, and maybe be able to help. And even if they don’t, we’ll get him anyway.”

Kuroko looked up from his hands and smiled. “Yes.”

“Moslty I’m just hoping they have something to eat in this cave thing. I lost my bag back at the town.”

 

The clamor of several voices in the central atrium could be heard from Kuroko and Kagami’s room. Along with Izuki’s was a stern, deep voice, and one that was unmistakably a woman’s. They deliberated for the better part of half an hour, hushed whispering punctuated by scolding and angry exclamations. 

Finally, Izuki appeared in the doorway. “Ready to meet everyone? I already told them all about you guys.” 

They followed the archer down the stairs into the atrium, where six people stood around the large table. One of them Kuroko recognized as the man with metal claws. He was perched on the platform above the others, giggling and cleaning his weapons. And another was…

“ _YOU!_ ” Kagami jumped back, nearly knocking Kuroko over. At the center of the group, arms folded, was the captain of Hanamiya’s royal guard. “This guy! He’s with them! He’s with the Spiders!”

“Calm down, you idiot! They all know! You think I serve that damn woodworm by choice? Now sit your ass down and listen to what we’ve got to say, or so help me I’ll drag you back to him!” 

“Like you could!”

“Kagami-kun. We should listen,” Kuroko said quietly. 

“If you two boys are done barking at each other, I’d like to get down to business.” A petite, mousy-haired woman with a round face and brown eyes pushed her way in front of the captain, who shuffled aside and recollected himself. “Izuki, I thought you said there were two of them.” 

“I’m here.” Kuroko waved. Everyone at the table save Izuki jumped. 

“Eeehh! Oh, um. S-sorry about that. I must have missed you, Kuroko-kun.”

“It’s fine.” 

“Well then,” she coughed, “first things first. Take off your shirts.”

“Huh?!” Kagami edged away from her. “B-but aren’t you gonna introduce—”

“After! You heard me! Off! Off, off!” 

Kuroko and Kagami stood stone still as the woman studied them top to bottom. She encircled the pair individually, scanning every exposed inch of skin. Frozen under her scrutiny, Kuroko let himself be examined. He had to admit, this wasn’t the type of evaluation he was expecting from the group’s leaders. Though if physical build was the basis of their judgment, his partner could likely score high enough for the both of them. Kagami towered over the woman, but she surveyed him unperturbed, looking almost like she was adding values on an abacus. 

“Well?” The captain regarded her with a quirked eyebrow. 

She stepped back, eyebrows raised. “I had my doubts when Izuki told us about them, but…I’ve never seen potential like this.” 

The woman turned back to Kuroko and Kagami, who quickly re-robed. “I’m Aida Riko, this is Captain Hyuuga.” The captain gave a cursory nod. “You’ve already met Izuki. There’s Koganei up there.” He flashed them a feline grin and waved a clawed hand. “Tsuchida, and Mitobe.” A man with narrow eyes and brown hair stood beside the tall waterbender with thick, dark (strangely familiar-looking) eyebrows. “And we are the Iron Hearts.” 

“Friends and fighters loyal to King Kiyoshi Teppei, rightful ruler of Seirin.” Hyuuga proudly assumed his spot before the others.

“Kiyoshi…?” Kuroko and Kagami exchanged alarmed glances.

Hyuuga continued. “The king was exiled a while ago by none other than Hanamiya Makoto, whom the two of you had the pleasure of meeting today. And the bastard’s had Seirin in his slimy clutches ever since.” 

Riko nodded and picked up where he’d left off. “Hanamiya Makoto comes from a wealthy noble family. He’d been dealing in illegal markets for years, but he’d never been caught in the act. Still, we never actually thought he posed a real danger to the rest of Seirin. Until one day he showed up out of nowhere with a small army at the palace and demanded the king fight him for the right to the kingdom.” 

“Kiyoshi hates fighting,” Hyuuga gritted out. “But he will to protect his people, and he did. He dueled Hanamiya in the middle of the Plaza. Both are incredibly strong earthbenders; it looked like it could’ve been either’s victory. But Hanamiya is a lying, cheating lowlife. He and his lackeys specialize in bending sand and dirt. They all stood around in a formation, secretly loosening the dirt on the ground, until Hanamiya successfully trapped the king in the center.” 

“It was the same thing they did to you today, Kagami.” Izuki said from his spot against the near wall. “They call it the Web, and once you’re caught in the middle, you’re _stuck_.” 

“What kind of bullshit duel is that!?” Kagami raged. 

“It’s how the Spiders roll. Though they _spin_ it like they’d won it fair.” 

“Izuki, not now.” Scowling, Hyuuga went on. “So…Kiyoshi was snared between them, and Hanimya shattered his leg.” 

The Iron Hearts all wore some mixture of bitterness and sorrow on their faces. 

“Kiyoshi was always…insecure about his position as king. He would tell me sometimes that he didn’t think he was cut out for it. Not strong enough, or responsible enough, had his head stuck too far in the clouds. I told him that wasn’t true at all, but it ate at him more than he usually let on.” 

The captain clenched his fists, and looked to Riko. She gave him an encouraging smile. “So when Hanamiya beat him out in front of the city, he handed his crown to Hanamiya and disappeared. We haven’t seen or heard from him since.”

“But—!” Kagami interrupted. “Where the hell were you guys when this was going down!?….uh, Sir” 

“I was getting to that!” Hyuuga snapped. “You think we’d just stand by and let this all happen? We were…occupied.” He brushed by Izuki to one of the sheets of paper pinned to the wall. “As it turned out, Hanamiya brought more with him than just his friends and a small private militia.” 

Hyuuga pulled back the sheet on top to reveal a coal drawing of what could only be described as a _monster_. The spirit had a hideous body that narrowed into a long stinger, and a ten jointed legs that held it aloft. “He somehow managed to get a spirit on his side, working with him. And one that’s damn powerful. Kirisaki, the Great Spider.” 

“The hell is that?” Kagami stuck his face close to the drawing, scowling at it in disbelief. “A ten-legged spider?” 

“Yes,” Izuki chirped. “It’s a little _legsessive_.”

Riko tugged Hyuuga away from the archer by the back of his shirt. “Long since recorded in history as one of the most evil spirits to make the cross over to this world. And for some reason we’ve yet to figure out, she’s paired up with Hanamiya.” 

_“The Great Spider…”_

The pieces fell into place, and suddenly it was all making sense. 

“Oi Kuroko.” Kagami nudged him with his elbow. “If you figured something out, don’t keep it to yourself.” 

“Sorry. But much is clear now. The presence of the barrier, the giant spiders, the trees…”

“It’s her,” said Riko gravely. “She crawled out of a spirit portal when Hanamiya arrived at the gate like she knew to help him. I’ve never heard of an evil spirit working with a human like that before, but there she was.”

“Most of our army was away nearby on a training exercise,” Hyuuga muttered. “And she took the rest of us by surprise. Spun herself into the city center, and has woven her way into the fibers of this forest, spawning her underlings in its soil, killing it from within. The barrier is her web, and all of Itosugi is trapped.”

“That all happened four months ago.” Koganei leaped down from his perch and walked up to the the drawing. “Normally a spirit wouldn’t be able to maintain its existence in our world for more than a few days. But somehow she’s been able to park her ass here as long as she pleases. And it doesn’t look like she’s leaving anytime soon.” 

“Four months!” Incredulous, Kagami turned back to Hyuuga. “Haven’t you tried anything since? Attacked her? O-or gone for that greasy mud-crawler instead?”

“Indeed,” added Kuroko. “I would imagine the citizens and military are very much on your side.” 

Hyuuga grimaced and stuffed his hands into his sleeves. “That’s the other thing. It gets worse. Hanamiya knew we would likely try something to oust him, so he took precautions. He and the others managed to kidnap and imprison a good number of people during the time we were battling it out with Kirisaki.” 

He pointed emphatically to the diagram of the hollowed-out rock beneath the spirit. “This is where he keeps the hostages. They’re holed up in a huge pit underneath her. There must be a hundred people in there. Parents, children, siblings, friends, lovers, you name it. Anyone who’d be in a position to muster arms against him has someone they love down there. And if we step out of line, they’re fed to the spirit.” 

“They have my father,” said Riko, eyes downcast. “We used to run the dojo together, but now it’s just me. If Hanamiya were to catch wind of my being here, he’d be eaten for sure.” 

“So _that_ —“ Hyuuga faced Kagami, “is why I run around with Hanamiya doing his vile bidding.” 

“There must be some way to fight back” said Kuroko. “I’m certain Kaijo would come, if you sent for help. They’re our closest allies.”

Hyuuga shook his head. “Last time we tried sending for aid, the letter was intercepted and two people were fed to Kirisaki. As we said, the barrier is her web. She _feels_ everything that comes and goes through it, and she only lets through what she allows. That includes shipments of food and supplies, which are brought in by Hanamiya’s men. If they wanted, they could cut off shipments and slowly starve us all.”

In the back of his mind, Kuroko couldn’t help but think that the Akashi he used to know would never have let this happen to one of his sovereign states. He bitterly swallowed the thought. 

“When you broke inside, Kirisaki knew immediately, and that’s why Hanamiya was out searching for you,” noted Koganei. “Hyuuga alerted us, and we thought we’d try to get to you first. We thought—well to bust in, you were probably a decently-sized group of soldiers, finally come to save us.” 

“…But it turned out to be just Kagami-kun and me.” Kuroko finished for him. 

“Ah! Err…” Koganei deflected as politely as he could. “That’s not—! It’s not that we’re disappointed or anything. It’s just that we thought this was our big break, you know? Like, we’d finally got some help from the outside, and this could be over.”

Kagami grunted. “You think that just because we didn’t come here to help in the first place, that we won’t?”

“Well…” Koganei shifted. 

“Or that we won’t be able to? Because screw that. We’re helping you whether you want us or not.” 

Kuroko nodded in wholehearted agreement. 

A beat passed as the Iron Hearts all looked mildly astonished at the sudden aggressive offer of aid. The only sound that could be heard was the soft whoosh of a draft breezing through the tunnels.

“Well then,” Hyuuga fought to hide his relief. “We have quite a bit to do, don’t we?” 

The chamber descended into excited murmurs. Kagami turned to Kuroko and leaned down. “It’s ok with you, right? I-I should’ve asked you first, sorry. I just sort of started talking, and—”

“Of course it’s ok. We are out to save the world, remember?” Kuroko watched the others huddle together. “I would’ve volunteered if you hadn’t.” 

Before Kagami could reply, Koganei took hold of his arm and dragged him away to receive a proper initiation hair ruffle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hyuuga head toward the southern tunnel. There was one more thing he had to ask. 

“Wait! Captain, if you have a moment.” Kuroko caught up to the firebender. 

“Kuroko? Ah, sorry to cut out early; I’ve got to get back before Hanamiya suspects anything.” 

“I’m sorry to keep you. But…is there any chance…Have you seen an air bison in the city somewhere? He’s my friend, and if you could tell me anything about where he is, I would be very grateful.”

“An air bison?….Yeah, actually. The Spiders brought one in a couple days ago.”

Trying to contain himself, Kuroko tugged the hem of his shirt. “Is he…ok? Did he look well?”

“They’ve been keeping him in a storage bunker. Probably planning to use him for flying in cargo. But he’s ok; he’s being taken care of, if that’s any consolation. The one who’s actually in danger is you, moron, since you’re officially one of us now.” 

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief, crushing weight of the past few days easing off slowly. Whatever happened, he thought, at least Nigou was out of harm’s way.

“You have my thanks, Hyuuga-san.” 

“No problem. Now go eat with the others, or there won’t be any food left. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He made to leave for the second time. 

“Kagami-kun and I met the king today.” 

Hyuuga halted. 

“You said you hadn’t heard from him since the day he lost to Hanamiya. The way you described the king, it had to have been him. I didn’t want to bring it up in front of the others since it seemed as though…perhaps he doesn't wish to be found. Or is not yet ready to come back. But he is doing alright. He is finding happiness where he can, even as things are. I’m certain he would want you to know at least that much.” 

For a long moment the captain was silent, and Kuroko thought he might be angry. Maybe it had been the wrong thing to say after all. He opened his mouth to apologize— 

“…Thank you, Kuroko.” Hyuuga met the airbender’s gaze for a brief second, and then briskly excused himself. 

 

The next few days passed in the lively hideout of the Iron Hearts. Riko had her father’s dojo to run during the day, and Hyuuga had his duties back at the palace. But each evening they returned and pored ceaselessly over maps and diagrams, planning their assault on the Spiders. The others went on stealth outings, gathering materials and making arrangements. Kuroko wished he could be of more use, but he and Kagami were woefully unfamiliar with the area, and Riko insisted that their “secret weapons” be kept hidden.

Both of them promptly learned to keep away from anything edible Riko offered them. Mitobe and Koganei usually swooped in to take care of the cooking before she reached the kitchen, and Kagami helped. Izuki took Kuroko to his favorite lookout spot, where he would stand watch over the southern entrance. It was an opening in the stony cliffside above Riko’s dojo. The city stretched out below, and he could feel the wind on his face. The “Eagle’s Nest” is what Izuki called it. Kuroko liked it very much. He felt like he and Kagami had slotted into the Seirin rebels like the last two pieces of a puzzle. 

Evening on the sixth day saw the group eating dinner together in the lower chamber, laughing and groaning at Izuki’s jokes. Riko rose to plate the sweetened gelatin for dessert, but with Mitobe’s help, Tsuchida managed to swerve ahead of her. 

Koganei leaned in toward Kuroko. “The food can’t even be in her hands for a second. It’s like dark magic. _Evil alchemy_ , I tell you.” 

“Is that so?” Kuroko huffed. 

“Can I ask something?” The airbender looked to his seniors. “Hyuuga-san and Aida-sensei are closely monitored during the day by the Spiders, aren’t they? Any misstep counts against them. How is it that the rest of you move freely?”

The others passed a guilty look between each other, as if deciding who would answer. 

Koganei cleared his throat. “We’re supposedly dead.” He took the teapot in the middle of the table and refilled his and Mitobe’s cups. “When Hanamiya started taking prisoners, Riko said it’d be good to act fast. Hyuuga led us out in a staged a skirmish in the woods, and we slipped away. He told everyone we were just casualties and that seemed to be enough.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “So that means…does everyone…?”

“Yep,” said Izuki. “Our families were all told we died in action. It’s been a long time, and it gets pretty tough sometimes, since…you know. They’re close by.” Izuki stared into his cup. “I check on my sister now and then when she’s out in the garden, but I can never talk to her. And Mitobe here’s got seven little siblings that miss him like crazy. But it’s all to keep them safe, so it has to be this way.” 

Mitobe seemed to notice Kuroko’s stricken expression, and gave him a condolatory hand gesture. “He says it’s ok,” Koganei translated. “It’ll be over soon.” 

‘Soon’ came much faster than expected.

The group was in the middle of cleaning up the common area when Hyuuga exploded into the upper chamber from the east tunnel, red-faced and out of breath. 

“Tomorrow! We have until tomorrow!” 

Riko walked out with her hands on her hips. “What?”

“Hanamiya knows!” Hyuuga ran around to the stairs and slid down to the lower level. “He knows Kagami’s still out here somewhere, and he’s sending out the message that if the intruders aren’t brought forth to him by noon tomorrow, he’ll feed ten citizens to the spirit. And ten more for each day they remain hidden.” 

Kagami dropped his stack of dishes onto the table with a clatter. “We can’t let them do that!” 

“Obviously!” Hyuuga barked. “And we won’t. Everyone gather whatever you need and meet me back here to go over the plan one last time.” 

The others looked troubled. “Are we even ready?” asked Tsuchida. ‘We only have three cannons prepared; the other two are—” 

“Whatever we’ve got, it’ll have to be enough.” Riko threw down the towel she was holding. “Hyuuga if you’re sure, then this is it. We might not get another chance.”

“I wouldn’t be acting if I wasn’t sure. Now get to it, all of you! That’s an order! We move out first thing in the morning.” 

That evening, Kuroko wrote a letter. Standing in the moonlight at the opening in the Eagle’s Nest, he let out a low whistle into the wind. Airbenders had a special connection with creatures who shared the sky. He wasn’t sure how deep it still ran, or if this would work, but he hoped the forest would help him this one time.  
There was a rustling nearby, and the quiet sound of air beneath wings. An owl-heron flew up to the cavern entrance and perched on the rock cliff. 

“Ah. Good evening, friend.” Kuroko bowed to the bird. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

Dawn came in the forest, lightless and chilly. 

Though truthfully Kuroko couldn’t tell if his jitters were from the cold or from fear. He and Kagami marched in front of Hyuuga, shoulders slumped and hands bound at their backs with thick rope. Their ties looked sturdy, but were deliberately loose enough to wriggle out of when the time came. 

“I didn’t sleep at all last night…” Kagami looked a mess.

“You’re that nervous?” Kuroko joked, staring up blankly at his partner. “Like a little kid who’s too excited for the New Year’s festival.”

“Kuroko—!”

“ _Quiet!_ ” Hyuuga jabbed him from behind. “You’ve just been arrested, you idiots! At least _try_ to act like you’re on your way to the dungeons.” 

“Right! S-sorry I forgot! … Sir.” 

The others had left before them and gone on ahead to see to their duties. Riko had even brought homemade steamed bean buns that she cheerily handed out to each of them as they headed out. They appreciated the gesture, but no one could afford to eat them at such a dire hour. Izuki mercifully opened his utility pouch so that they could dispose of them.

Itosugi’s main gate loomed above them as they approached the capital. The gate reached as high as the taller trees, painted white and red and adorned with intricate carvings of plants and forest creatures wrapping around the thick hashira. Stationed guards parted to let the captain through without any trouble, and several left their posts to accompany them inside.

So far, so good.

The group made their way through the city following the wide, smooth road toward the center. All of the buildings in Itosugi had been built around the largest, most ancient grove of evergreens. Stores and houses were clustered around the colossal trunks, walls blanketed with wilting ivy. Kuroko could tell that there used to be gardens dotting the roads, but all that was left were patches of drooping, withering stalks. 

He thought back to Hyuuga’s instructions the previous night: 

“ _You two. I’ll be taking you both in as prisoners. Kagami’s the one they’re really after, but they know he didn’t come alone. So Kuroko, you’re going with.” Hyuuga rolled out the diagram of Kirisaki’s pit. “Prisoners are here. They’re going to want you in the lowest chamber, which is fireproof and the most secure.”_

_“Wait ten minutes after I drop you off, then use this.” The captain handed a key to Kuroko. “Hide it. And once you’re out, the keys to the rest of the cells will be hung on the wall. Release the other prisoners and show them the way up.”_

_“What about the guards?” Kuroko could move around unseen, but if he released the other hostages, it would surely draw attention._

_“Eagle Eye, there should be two guards on duty. They’re all yours.”_

_“Yessir.” Izuki gave a quick salute from where he was fletching an arrow._

_Hyuuga rounded on Kagami. “And you. When you’re out of the cell, you’re going straight for the spirit. Coming out of the holding area, you’ll be directly under her. Use that position to your advantage; her underside is vulnerable.”_

_“Yes!” Kagami straightened excitedly._

_“I just hope your offense is as good as Riko seems to think it is.” Hyuuga crossed his arms. “Keep Kirisaki busy while the others evacuate the hostages. Be careful and watch her pincers. She’s a powerful spirit, and we won’t expect you to hold her for more than a few minutes.”_

_“Izuki, Kuroko. When everyone is out of the pit, get yourselves out as fast as possible. Tsuchida, Koganei, and Mitobe—you three know what to do after that.”_

_“Yessir!” Koganei waved. “Cannons will be ready and loaded! We’re gonna blow that monster back to the Spirit World.”_

_“What about Hanamiya?” Kagami wondered aloud._

_Riko rested a hand on Hyuuga’s back, a determined grin on her face. “Leave him to us.”_

_Trying hard to not appear flustered by Riko’s touch, Hyuuga addressed them all together once more. “This is the chance we’ve been waiting for, everyone. We were lucky enough to have this moronic duo fall into our laps, and together, we can win. We will take back Seirin in the name of the King!”_

Seirin Palace rose up before them as they rounded a hedge. It paled in comparison to the size of Rakuzan’s castle, but still stood proudly above the other buildings in Itosugi, bright green roof hanging out over the nearby walkway. The citizens stopped in passing to stare at them as Hyuuga pushed the pair toward the assembly square.

“Shit…” Kagami stopped walking to take it in. 

In the expanse in front of the palace gates, was an enormous hole that carved out the entire plaza—Kirisaki’s pit. A piece of earth extended over the crater like a plank. Kuroko could only guess what that was for. Hyuuga grunted and nudged Kagami forward. They approached the edge of the gaping hole, and Kuroko peered down. 

She was there. Mitobe’s drawing had been good, but it still didn’t prepare them for the sheer size and presence of the dark spirit. Beneath her, the cells of the hostages could faintly be seen in the shadow of her unearthly body. 

“Morning, Captain.” The man with lavender hair from before was there, smirking at Hyuuga as he took hold of the rope. “We’ll take the prisoners from here.”

“Hara.” Hyuuga returned the greeting. “Who knew you were capable of getting up this early.” 

“Only for special occasions.” 

Hyuuga met Kuroko and Kagami’s eyes for a fleeting second before passing them to the lavender-haired man. His hands had been clammy with sweat when they released Kuroko’s arm.  
Hara tugged them roughly toward the stairs leading down into the pit.

Kuroko looked around. Somewhere above, Koga, Tsuchida, and Mitobe should have prepared the cannons. He didn’t see them anywhere. They were supposed to signal, and there was no trace of them. Something had gone wrong—. 

“Well _done_ , Captain!”

Hanamiya himself sauntered out of the palace gates, fleering at the captain. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Bringing me not two, but five rebel worms.”

Panic sank in as Kuroko, Kagami, and Hyuuga watched several guards in teal robes drag out three men. Mitobe, Koganei, and Tsuchida were heaved onto the ground at Hanamiya’s feet. Mitobe blinked owlishly up at them, as if in apology. 

“I win.” Hanamiya stuck out his tongue again, and sniggered. The earthbender floated a large block of stone over the rebels’ heads. 

“Also, I thought you might try to free Aida and the others down below. So I tripled the guards in the pit. Anyone you’ve sent in there will be joining us up here soon…if they aren’t already dead.” 

The Iron Hearts’ leader stood silent, rooted to the spot. Kuroko glanced around frantically. It couldn’t be over so soon, couldn’t end like this. 

“Did you think I wasn’t on to you, Junpei? That I’d miss the _revulsion_ I saw in your eyes every single day since I drove off your beloved dimwit king? It wasn’t hard to guess who was helping these pests—was only a matter of time before you all made some trite attempt to depose me.” 

Instead of leading them downward toward the cells, Hara pushed Kagami out onto the precipice. They retied the the loosened knot on his wrists, and bound his legs. 

“Bastards!” He jerked angrily, but didn’t resist. 

“Oh dear,” said Hanimya, seeming to relish every syllable, “I did promise Kirisaki a fresh meal today. But because I’m a just, merciful ruler who doesn’t let good service go unrewarded, I’ll let you choose, _Captain_. Either these three are crushed right here, or She makes a spicy snack of your new powerhouse recruit. Take a minute to think about it.” 

_They’ve forgotten about me._ Kuroko inwardly rejoiced. 

His wrists were still only loosely bound, and he shrugged off the rope, sidestepping out of the distracted Spiders’ lines of sight. The tall man next to Kagami had a short blade at his belt; if he could maneuver around and cut his partner free, they might be able to turn the tables on Hanamiya’s men. He and Kagami shuffled to the end of the rock and peered down. Kirisaki was directly below them, gnashing her jaws in waiting and snapping her ridged pincers. They could smell the spirit’s breath, rancid like rotting leaves. 

Then Kuroko noticed—there was movement behind the spirit. A line of freed hostages was making its way up and out of the pit, shuffling along the walkway that spiraled around the rocky sides. Izuki leaned out and gave Kuroko a playful salute. The archer had somehow, against all odds, overcome the tripled guards and was leading people out, unaware of the situation above. At this rate, Kirisaki was sure to spot them—and when she did, they were as good as gone. 

“Well? Come to a decision yet, Junpei? Not that I don’t enjoy watching you agonize over this, but I have things to do this morning.” 

“None of them.” Hyuuga pleaded. “Let them all live, and the spirit can have me. I’m the one who led them against you. They’re only here in the first place because of my orders.”

Eyeing the blade in the guard’s sheath, Kuroko inched around and reached for the hilt. He sucked in a breath and slipped it out in one quick motion, careful not to jostle the man’s belt. Thankfully the Spiders were still occupied, and he knelt to cut his friend free. 

“Ahahaha!” Hanamiya laughed, voice dripping with condescension. “Predictable. You would love that, wouldn’t you? Give your life, have them saved? They live, and you get to die with a clear conscience. But I’m not _that_ merciful.” He waved a dismissive hand toward his two men guarding Kagami on the precipice. “Push him in.” 

Two things happened at once. 

A hoarse, stomach-turning screech rang out, reverberating off the wall of the pit as Kirisaki turned and spotted the line of hostages making their escape. 

The two Spiders shoved Kagami over the side, just as the last of the rope fell away from his wrists. They finally noticed Kuroko, but too late. He hopped off the edge with a courteous wave. 

Softening his landing with an air sphere, Kuroko lowered himself onto the dirt walkway and sprinted off toward the hostages. He watched Kagami spin himself around midair in a hoop of flames to take hold of the spirit’s back. Kirisaki turned her head away from the escapees to engage the new threat. Kuroko wanted desperately to jump in and help, but for now, he trusted his partner to hold his own. 

Izuki was in the main holding area, ushering out a mother and her three children who joined the rest of the evacuees. Kuroko pulled out his own set of keys and set to work unlocking the last cell door. He could hear the crashing and rumbling of the monster fighting with Kagami. 

“That should be the last of ‘em. Riko’s old man is at the front leading them out. It’s a _pit_ -y you couldn’t’ve been down here sooner” 

“Izuki-san, I’m not sure now is the most appropriate time for jokes…” They hurried after the hostages, approaching the guard station on the way up. Nine of Hanamiya’s men lay motionless on the ground, faces discolored and glistening with an unnatural-looking sweat. 

“Oh yeah. There were more guards down here than I expected. It’s lucky I snuck in with breakfast when they weren’t looking.” Izuki winked and patted his empty utility pouch. Remnants of Riko’s bean buns were strewn on the floor around an empty table. “No one turns down free food.” 

“Ah…that’s…are they dead?” Kuroko nudged one of them with his toe. 

“Nah, they’ll be up in a few hours. Or days, something like that…probably.” 

_SCREEEEAAAKKHH!!_

Kirisaki filled the crater with her furious cries as flames lit up the darkness in bright flashes. Above them, Kagami was jumping from limb to limb, sneaking in fiery blows where he could. The spirit was growing increasingly frustrated with each attack, striking out with her long pincers. She made a stab for him with her tail, but he hopped out of the way. The stinger embedded itself in the rock near where his head been seconds before. 

“We should hurry.” Kuroko said. The longer it took to evacuate the hostages, the longer Kagami had to hold off the monster. If the others were still tied up, there was no telling if any help would be coming at all. That thought was troubling, to say the least. 

There was a thunderous roar overhead, and the spirit was suddenly sent screaming downwards. Kirisaki’s enormous mass fell past Kuroko and Izuki to the bottom of the pit, Kagami latched on to the back of her neck. She thrashed and threw him off. The two squared off on the ground, where she loomed over him, livid. 

“I have to go!” Kuroko said, and sprinted down the walkway to the ground. 

 

From where he stood in the plaza, Hyuuga could feel the ground shake with resounding blasts drumming from the hollow below. It had begun, and whatever was happening down there, they needed him to deal with Hanamiya. 

“Koujirou! Kentarou! You _imbeciles!_ I told you to bind the firebender’s hands and feet!” Hanamiya spat. 

“We did!” The taller man put his hands up defensively. “But the other one helped him!”

Hyuuga walked closer. “You pushed him off, now let those three go.” 

“Of course. I did give you my word,” Hanamiya sneered and raised his hand, thumb and middle finger pressed together. “Here, _take them_.” 

_Snap._

“ _—NO!!_ ” It was the longest second of Hyuuga’s life. 

Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida hunched over, eyes squeezed shut as the stone block above them was released. He raced toward them, but he knew he wouldn’t get there in time. They were going to be crushed. He’d led his friends and comrades to their deaths. 

It was like time was suspended in the horrifying moment before the rock came down on them. Hyuuga was nearly to them, sprinting in defiance of the inevitable. It wasn’t until he observed Hanamiya’s surprise that he noticed: it wasn’t time that was suspended—it was the stone. The rock cuffs around the three Seirin rebels’ wrists crumbled, and they scrambled to their feet, joining their captain to stare in disbelief. 

Kiyoshi was there, wooden staff held out in front of him. He stood tall and proud as a young pine, facing down Hanamiya. 

“Y-your majesty!” Koganei could hardly contain himself. 

Hyuuga gaped. “You’re _back?_ How did you know to—?!” 

“A shadow helped me remember something that I can’t believe I let myself forget.” Kiyoshi lowered his walking stick, stepping up to his friend. “Also, Hyuuga. I would’ve been here earlier, but I actually got a little lost on the way…”

“You’ve lived here your whole life!”

“Ah that’s true isn’t it, haha! The city streets are still so confusing though.”

Hanamiya looked ready to kill. “Are you two finished?” Not waiting for a response, he swept a whip of sand toward Kiyoshi.

The King formed a wall up from the ground, and the sand crashed against it like a wave against a warship. He straightened his wide back, cast his stick aside, and locked into battle with the Spiders’ leader.

Koganei saw it as a chance not to be missed. There was no way he was letting the Spiders weave their Web a second time. He and Mitobe shared a silent affirmation and rushed out to keep Hanamiya’s men at bay.

 

Kuroko slipped around the distracted spirit’s legs, watching Kagami from below as he ran. The firebender had been landing blow after blow on the mammoth spirit, but he was getting tired, taking longer to spring back up each time she knocked him away. Izuki skirted around the walkway above, raining arrows on her neck and body, though they did little to slow her. Two of the spirit’s six eyes were now struck through. 

“I’ve got one shot left!” Izuki shouted. “We’d better wrap this up, you two!” 

“Y-yessir!” Kagami panted. “Leave it all to me!” 

“Maybe not _all_ of it, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko came up behind his partner. 

Though he didn’t show it, Kuroko was afraid. If he’d made the same offer to one of the Miracles, they would have brushed him off and shouldered the fight alone. But to his immense relief, understanding bloomed on Kagami’s face. If the two of them were to meet their ends in the darkness at the bottom of the pit, it would be as a team. 

[](http://imgur.com/l99V6MO)

Kirisaki rounded on them, raising her pincers to strike. She was a ghastly spirit—dull green and purple, shadowy and spectral. But there was one thing about her Kuroko hadn’t noticed before: _A golden eye._ One of her six eyes, now locked onto the duo, was glowing an eerie yellow. It gave the airbender an uneasy sensation, though he couldn’t place the feeling. But the moment was short-lived. The golden eye was pierced with Izuki’s last arrow, and the spirit recoiled, blinded. 

“Gotta keep an _eye out_ for my juniors!” Izuki hurriedly started back up the walkway. “Hang in there, you two. We’ll figure something out and get you some help!” 

Eagle Eye was gone, and there was no way to break away from Kirisaki to escape, even if they’d wanted to. They would have to win here, or die here. 

 

“ _Ohoho!_ Kiyoshi! Not bad! Was I not thorough enough the last time?” Hanamiya whirled around the King, searching for openings in his defense. The ground shook and rumbled as Kiyoshi raised and collapsed stone barriers around himself. The citizens all around were silent, watching with bated breath. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi said. 

“He knows you don’t!” Hyuuga barked, trading blows with Hara. “That’s why he’s getting in so close! To hell with that, Kiyoshi! Finish him!” The King was still his gentle self, but Hyuuga could tell there was something different this time around. Kiyoshi glowed with a confidence and a purpose that hadn’t been there before.

“I don’t want to.” Kiyoshi repeated. He hurled a boulder at the Spider, catching him mid-jump and sending him to the ground. “But I am a shield for Seirin, and I will protect it no matter the cost. That’s why I came back.” Hanamiya sputtered and wiped his matted black hair from his eyes. The King towered over over the fallen earthbender. 

“Sure took you a while, didn’t it?” Hanamiya said from the ground. “How do you know your people even want you back, after you hid away like a coward for so long? What makes you think you deserve their allegiance more than I do?” 

Kiyoshi stared back, unruffled. “It’s not about what I deserve.” He knelt and extended his hand to Hanamiya. “I can only promise to defend the forest from now on, as long as I am able. It’s what a king does, and I’ll do it as long as Seirin will have me.” 

“Kiyoshi, don’t—!” Hyuuga cried.

Hanamiya regarded Kiyoshi’s hand. Then he reached up and took it, allowing the king to haul him to his feet. “As expected from you, Teppei. You really will just never learn.” In one fluid swipe, he hit Kiyoshi squarely in the chest with a bullet of dirt. Blinded, the king stumbled back. 

“ _Too easy!_ ” Hanamiya moved in to strike again. 

But as he raised his arm, something hard and swift dug into the back of his shoulder. There was another hit, and then another, pelting his back and arms. Each precise jab left his arms limp and useless. Eyes wide as serving plates, he turned to see Riko standing behind him, clapping the dust off of her hands.

“That’ll be about enough from you,” she said.

Hanamiya hit the ground with a defiant snarl.

 

Izuki reached the top of the pit and emerged into the plaza, desperate and panting. Hyuuga was binding Hanamiya’s wrists. And was that Kiyoshi there with them? But there would be time for that later. Right now he had to find some way to help Kuroko and Kagami. He didn’t want to think about it, but if the two of them lost, Kirisaki’s rage would be loosed on the city. 

“Eagle Eye, over here!” Tsuchida called out to him. He was rolling a large shelled cannon ball. Izuki scurried behind it to help him push. “The—Spiders knew we were coming.”

“Yeah, I gathered,” huffed Izuki. 

“They dismantled the cannons, but I found this still left behind. Think it’ll be enough?” 

Truthfully, Izuki didn’t think it would be. The cannonballs were filled with powder and crystals that would explode shortly after being lit. It was a formidable weapon, but they had no means with which to fire it at the spirit, and no way of telling if it would explode after just dropping it into the pit. Still, it was worth a shot. 

The spirit was relentless. Coming at her from all directions, Kuroko and Kagami fought Kirisaki. Her thread caught Kagami around the ankle mid-jump, and he hit the ground hard a few meters from Kuroko. Their joint attack fizzled out, and the spirit advanced. She was definitely in worse shape than they’d found her in, but showed no signs of stopping her rampage. It was a battle of endurance with an otherworldly being that at this rate, Kuroko wasn’t sure they could win. But the seniors had promised to help, and he trusted them. 

“Hey! Kuroko! Kagami! Up here!” Izuki waved from the top of the crater. He rapped his fist against a shelled cannonball at the edge of the rock plank. “Get out of there!…Oh and apologies in advance for dropping the ball!” 

“Yessir!” Kagami answered, detangling himself. 

Kuroko made his way over. “Kagami-kun, we need to break away. But we can’t let her out of here, or she’ll turn on the city. Can you find an opening?” The firebender turned to Kuroko, grinning fiercely. 

“ _I_ have an idea this time.”

 

Hyuuga finished securing Hanamiya’s men. The leader of the Spiders himself was glaring daggers at Kiyoshi. The king was back. Riko was here. It was like old times—like it should be, the three of them together, surrounded by friends. It was almost too much. 

But an echoing, ear-piercing screech brought the captain back to the present. They still had a rather _large_ problem to deal with. 

 

Kagami’s idea was a little crazy, but in the span of about two seconds, Kuroko couldn’t think of a better one. It hinged completely on both of their offensive successes, and though it was risky, an embarrassed part of him relished the trust his partner was placing in him.

“Five seconds!” Kagami called out to Izuki and Tsuchida. “Drop it in five seconds!”

:05

Kuroko was pulled in tightly as Kagami grabbed him around the middle and hefted him off the ground.

:04

Three long strides, and Kagami kicked off, fire streaming beneath his feet. Kuroko’s blast of air sped up their ascent, and they surged upwards.

:03

Kirisaki chased them hungrily. She scaled the pit with terrifying speed, closing the distance between them, reaching out for her rapidly rising prey. 

:02

They kicked harder.

:01

From where they were in the air, they could make out Hyuuga and the others gathering around the rim of the crater. 

:00

Izuki and Tsuchida passed the cannon ball to their juniors. Kuroko leapt up to receive it, released from his partner’s hold. He could feel Kirisaki’s breath— warm around his ankles, but he wouldn’t look down. Not yet. Not until he had to. He whirled around and spun a tube of wind around the cannonball as it approached. Kagami rocketed above him until he was behind it, and the two of them fired midair with everything they had left.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Mitobe joined the attack from the sides, raining fire, stone, and water on the evil spirit as well.

The explosion was enough to push both of them up and out of the pit. Balancing on an air sphere, Kuroko skittered onto the dirt near the edge of the hole and peered down. There was a final sickening shriek from somewhere in the smoke and falling rocks, a flash of blinding purple light, and then silence. Onlookers watched and waited. Clouds of dust dissipated, and the pit was empty. 

Uproarious cheers erupted from all corners of Itosugi’s city center. People wept and hugged, hostages ran to their families, and the Iron Hearts piled on top of each other. A short distance away, Kiyoshi stood sandwiched between Hyuuga, Riko, and Master Aida. He met Kuroko’s eyes for a moment, and bowed his head in gratitude. 

Kuroko couldn’t stop smiling. He searched for his partner among their comrades, until he heard the firebender’s booming laughter coming from above. Kagami still hovered high over the plaza, fire blazing beneath him like the tail of a comet. He looked so blindingly happy to be in the air as the sun emerged from the tree line beyond. It suddenly occurred to Kuroko that he was amazing.

Kuroko nearly missed Hyuuga approaching. The captain removed his spectacles to wipe his eyes and breathed a shaky sigh. 

“Come with me?”

Kuroko followed.

Noise faded to a distant murmur as they walked through several alleys, and then another gate. A row of large buildings appeared before them, each with enormous double doors. Hyuuga seemed to be counting them as they went. Finally he stopped.

With a key from his belt, Hyuuga clicked the lock, and pushed the door open. He beckoned to Kuroko and moved aside, grinning from ear to ear.

Kuroko stepped carefully inside the high-roofed structure, and froze. 

“NIGOU!!”

He was barely able to see anything through his own tears, but he could feel Nigou nuzzling and licking him, thumping his enormous tail. Laughing, he clung to the bison’s fur and breathed in his friend’s familiar scent. 

“Nigou, I’m so sorry it took me this long. I missed you.” 

Nigou let out a pleased grunt and nudged the airbender with his damp nose. 

Hyuuga untethered the air bison and stepped back, watching the warm reunion. Kuroko was happy just to stand there, face buried in Nigou’s fur, heart overflowing with joy and relief. Eventually, voices were heard from the direction of the barn’s open door, and Koganei poked his head inside. 

“Yep, they’re in here!” He skipped through the doorway, followed by Mitobe and Riko. Kagami walked in last. 

“Oh, Everyone. This is my friend, Tetsuya Nigou.” Kuroko shuffled aside to give his partner a better view of the air bison. 

“Oohhh soo cuuute!!” Riko squealed. “And look at those pretty eyes. They really do look like yours, huh!”

The others joked in agreement. Kuroko looked around for Kagami. He’d wanted to introduce the two since the day they met. And he found him—on the ground, huddled into a large, shaking red-and-black ball. 

“…..Kagami-kun?”

The firebender’s face blanched. “Th-that’s—! Y-your friend is a—a—!” 

“An air bison, yes. Did I not mention that? Nigou, go say hi.”

Nigou stomped excitedly and leaped across barn to greet the newcomer.

“N-no no no don’t come any closer! _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!_ ”

 

The following few weeks saw Seirin largely return to normal. Hanamiya and his men were tried and imprisoned in the palace, and in the absence of the evil spirit, the forest began to heal. Trees shrank back, gardens were regrown, and the spider creatures were gone. With the barrier lifted, trade reopened along the main roads. 

Kiyoshi reassumed his seat. He no longer seemed to doubt himself as he took audiences in the main chamber, crown of woven branches and flowers worn proudly on his head, and a stash of brown candies in his robe. Hyuuga was there to help his king and friend however he could. Izuki, Koganei, and Mitobe were reunited with their families, and Tsuchida’s girlfriend had nearly died of happiness when he’d finally come home. 

Seeing their new friends settle back into their lives in Itosugi made Kuroko yearn for his own village, and his own parents. But he couldn’t go home yet; he had promised to do something first. The fight with Kirisaki had hardened his and Kagami’s resolve. If they were going to stand a chance against more powerful enemies, they would have to get stronger. 

He wouldn’t have had the energy to go anywhere at the end of the day, regardless. Riko took it upon herself to train Kuroko and Kagami, and her regimens were exhausting. Their stunt with the cannonball had given her an idea about how to hone their synchronization. Occassionally, she had them practice with a leather ball. They would pass it to one another, Kuroko moving it with air, Kagami placing himself to receive it. It was by far their favorite exercise. 

The others would join them for fun sometimes, moving the leather ball between them. Even Kiyoshi and Hyuuga would play between gaps in their duties.  
They were stretched out on the grass near the training ground one evening, after a session.

“Aaahh Kuroko,” Hyuuga shook out his hand. “Kagami and Kiyoshi can take those hard passes, but maybe go a little easier on the rest of us, yeah? Sheesh.”

“Of course, Captain. I’m sorry.” The airbender bowed. 

“No, it’s fi—Koganei?” The captain sat up and they all turned to see Koganei and Mitobe jogging up the road toward them, faces panic-stricken. 

“Guys!” Koganei panted. “Guys, look at these!” He loosened the bag he was carrying and dumped several scrolls onto the grass, each tied with beautiful blue silk. “W-we were going through a bunch of junk in the palace today, right? You know, things Hanamiya had hidden or trashed. And I found a stash of mail he was squirreling away and ignoring over the months he was in there.” 

Koganei snatched up the first scroll and read aloud. 

_“Greetings, King of Seirin,_ …—weather stuff, pleasantries… and then,—  
_We have reason to believe Toou is secretly equipping its navy in preparation to finally launch a formal attack on us. We have sent a warning to them, and appealed to the emperor in Rakuzan, but have received replies from neither. Your presence in this matter and reassurance of our ties as allies would be invaluable. Please respond as quickly as is possible._

 _Takeuchi Genta, Lord of Kaijo”_

“That was received three months ago.” Koganei handed the scroll to Kiyoshi, who looked over it solemnly.

Suddenly frantic, they went through the other three more recent letters, each increasing in urgency. Until they reached the final one, received just before Hanamiya’s deposal three weeks earlier:

 _“…Toou’s armed ships are nearly prepared, and they will likely soon deploy to make war on our coast. If the pact between Seirin and Kaijo still holds any weight at all, I beseech you to send aid.”_

Heavy silence fell over the group. 

Kagami indelicately broke it. “So what’s all that mean for us?”

“It means,” said Kiyoshi, “that Seirin is going to war with Toou.” 

 

_______________________________ 

_THREE WEEKS EARLIER_

Midorima was happy to be back in Shuutoku. 

Sure, it was often cloudy, windy, and cold, but its crisp mornings and firm soil were home to him. As it happened, Ninjinjya Temple was also the best place in the world to receive the day’s sacred fortunes. Diviner was Midorima’s main priestly duty, and it was a task he accepted with utmost gravity. The spirits’ predictions were not to be taken lightly, he knew.

So he shut the wood and iron doors in the divination chamber and turned to the open fire. Each day, a priest placed a thin carved stone disk over the sacred flame and waited for cracks to appear. Cracks from the outer edge of the stone near a birth symbol meant good fortune, while ones starting from the middle meant certain misery. Midorima took one carefully from the stack and hovered it over the fire. 

Excitement bubbled in him every time he did this. It was usually no more than a minute’s wait, and he sat patiently, anticipating the spirits’ word. 

Something behind him rattled. He threw a look backwards, only to see scrolls on the wall knocked against each other for a brief moment as if someone had been there. Funny; he was sure he’d been alone. Midorima reached out and bent the stone table away from the wall. 

“Hello? Is someone there? This is a restricted area.” 

No one. Peculiar, but nothing to bother with. 

_CRACK craaackk_

The earthbender’s attention was drawn back to the stone disk, and he lifted it from the sacred fire to observe the day’s fortunes. 

He nearly dropped it to the floor. 

“This—! This is—! No, absolutely not! It’s not possible!!” Keeping the heated disk floating above his hand, Midorima beheld the ruin of the world. 

At least thirty long cracks ran from the center of the stone to each of the carved birth symbols. He had neither seen nor heard of a fortune being this terrible. It spelled certain doom, for all. He stood petrified, gaping at the fortune in shock, disbelief and utter despair. Today, the spirits had forsaken humanity. Today,—

_“ppffffffffffffffff.”_

Midorima traced the muffled sound upwards. And in the rafters—

“ _TAKAOOOOOOO!!”_

“PFAAHAHAHAA!” The airbender erupted into laughter the instant he was spotted. “Shin-chan the look on your face just now, _ahahaha!_ Crap, I almost burned my hand off, but it still would’ve been funny!” 

Perched on the thick wooden beam above the flame was Takao Kazunari: airbender from the Eyrie, hunter, and _insufferable troublemaker_. Midorima could not for the life of him understand why Takao enjoyed tormenting him so, but he had grown begrudgingly accustomed to the man’s presence around the temple. 

“Takao! Tampering with holy ceremonies has dire consequences!”

“Relaaax! I didn’t wreck anything. Just switched this out when you weren’t looking.” Takao hung off the wooden beam and set the real stone on the floor in a bubble of wind. “Oooh scorpion-lizards are lucky today, how about that!” 

“Wh—! To begin with, you’re not even permitted to be in here! Only temple officials are allowed through those doors!”

“Aww reeeally? If I don’t touch the ground, does it still count?”

“Of course it counts! How stupid can you—”

He was interrupted by the large wooden doors swinging open with a bang. Takao shrank back into the darkness of the rafters. A moment later, the Avatar stormed into the chamber. 

“Shintarou, I need to speak with you.” Akashi flicked his hand backward and the doors slammed shut behind him. The Avatar and his odd new acquisition were stopping over before heading back to Rakuzan. He didn’t wait for a response, blowing past Midorima to where the sacred fire burned. The earthbender thought he caught genuine anguish flicker in his emperor’s face, but it was gone as soon as he’d noticed. 

“Is there something wrong, Akashi?”

The Avatar drew up the fire. Reaching into his robe, he procured an apple-sized amber glass orb and placed it atop the coals. His golden eye glowed, unblinking. Midorima moved up beside him and watched images begin to form in the flames. Flashes of scenes blinked by as the emperor searched for something. A canyon, an icy cavern, the inside of a dark pit. Finally he stopped. The view was shaky, but they were peering down at a tall, angry-looking man in black and red. He was shouting something and kicking fire upward. And behind him… 

“Kuroko?” Midorima gasped.

The small airbender’s clear blue eyes seemed to look straight at them through the fire, and then the image was cut. Akashi pulled back. 

“What is Kuroko doing? And who was that with him? I’ve never seen that man before.” 

“Neither have I. But if Tetsuya has taken a partner, and is rising against us, it isn’t something I can overlook. Which is why I must ask this of you, and _only_ you, Shintarou. Go west and find them. They are in Seirin now, but they won’t be for long.” The Avatar’s hand snapped out like a cobra and plucked the orb from the fire.

A dangerous glint flashed in Akashi’s eyes. “Bring me that firebender. I’d like him alive, if possible. But if for some reason it isn’t, just see that he’s no longer a problem. I can’t have this getting any more out of hand.” 

“And Kuroko?” 

Akashi stilled and glanced back at the sacred flame. “Leave him.” 

Midorima bowed. “You can trust me, as always. It will be done.”

Something had been troubling the emperor of late, Midorima could tell. At times he seemed on edge, almost vulnerable, but there was never a time to confront him about it. 

“Akashi. Ah…” Midorima faltered slightly, but composed himself again. It was important he say it. 

“Yes?”

“If you should ever want to talk with me about…about anything. Things outside the Empire’s affairs, even. I am here to listen.” 

The Avatar clearly hadn’t expected such an offer. “Thank you, Shintarou. I’ll keep that in mind. We should go out for tea again once you’re back; it has been a while.” He grinned wickedly. 

Midorima felt like what he’d tried to say hadn’t truly gotten though to his friend, but he didn’t know what else to do. Defeated, he turned to leave with the emperor. But Akashi suddenly stopped in front of the door. Without warning, he grabbed backward and Takao was pulled down from the rafters. Midorima had all but forgotten he was still there. 

The airbender was pinned at the Avatar’s feet, choking and wheezing. Akashi twisted his hand and Takao’s body was lifted into a kneel. 

“That conversation was not meant for the ears of outsiders.” 

“I—I won’t tell anyone! I swear I didn’t meant to listen in, I was just— _ughkkk._ ” 

“I want to believe you. But I can scarcely afford to take those kinds of risks, you understand.”

Akashi began to draw his fingers together, face hard and distant. Takao gasped as his throat closed on nothing.

Midorima watched. He felt that familiar thick, black cloud of indifference wrap itself around his body, shutting him off from the scene in front of him. It almost felt like an invisible pair of hands at his shoulders, keeping him in place. 

_The airbender brought this upon himself. The man had been stupid, and weak. This was simply his fate, and there was nothing to be done for it._

No. He should stop Akashi. Takao may be a nuisance, but he didn’t deserve this. 

_Why stop him? It’s not your place to help that fool. It’s not your place to change his destiny._

“Sh- _Shin-cha—!_ ” 

“Wait!” Midorima grabbed Akashi’s outstretched arm and lowered it. Takao was released, and he sat heaving, hunched over on the ground. “That’s….not necessary.”

“I’m certain it is. Notwithstanding your apparent soft spot for this one, it would be a mess if he were to tell anyone of what he just saw.”

“Akashi. If I may, I’d like to suggest an alternative solution.” 

 

 

“YAAAY! An adventure with Shin-chan!!”

Takao was annoyingly chipper for someone who nearly had all of the air bent out of his lungs by the Avatar a short few hours prior. Midorima thought he might be regretting this already. 

“This isn’t a vacation! I have an important job to do.” 

“Yeah, yeah. And I’m here to look at things and not talk to anyone about anything.” 

“I’m glad we’re clear.” 

Midorima and Takao watched as attendants loaded the last of their provisions onto the massive winged creature that would take them west over the sea. They boarded the saddle, Takao skipping ahead with his glider. Few were there to see them leave: only the Avatar and a disinterested Mayuzumi. Their mount bent, flapped its wings, and took off. 

Their ascent leveled out, and they coasted over the busy city streets. It was peaceful in the air.

“Hey Shin-chan.” Takao hung out over the edge of the saddle, dark hair blowing over his eyes, rendering them unreadable. The playful tone the airbender usually spoke in was suddenly nowhere to be found. 

“Thanks.” 

Midorima coughed, hoping he appeared unaffected. “Hmph. It’s only because our birth signs are compatible with one another.” 

Ninjinya Temple shrank into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takao straight up pulled a Sam Gamgee.
> 
> Hnng it hurt me a little bit to not have Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda in this chapter, but I have other plans for them. They’ll still be Seirin babies.
> 
> Also, if anyone’s wondering, the Iron Hearts’ secret names are:  
> Izuki: Eagle Eye  
> Koganei: Wildcat  
> Mitobe: Wave  
> Tsuchida: Casanova (name courtesy of Koganei)  
> And yes, they’re a nod to the Freedom Fighters, haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
